Twisted Memories
by Tora Tsukiyomi
Summary: Amu, a well known assassin, has a new mission, kill Tsukiyomi Ikuto. She thinks this is just an ordinary mission, until she finds out that she knew Ikuto a long time ago! But why can't she remember him? Who is he to her?
1. Chapter 1: Street Fight

**Sora: Yo, this is my first fanfic so be nice!**

**Ikuto: Oh Pssh i bet everyone's going to hate it.**

**Sora: You just say that 'cause your not in the first chapter -_-'**

**Ikuto: And whose fault is that?**

**Sora: It's the toasters 77. Anyway Amu can you do the disclaimer?**

**Amu: Sure! Sora Kiryuu does not own Shugo Chara!****  
**

* * *

(Amu POV)

I was sitting in the backseat of a van with my friends, looking out the window. We just finished a mission to kill a billionaire, Ito Takashi, who was supposedly telling people about our locations, headquarters, and any of our secrets. As we were driving by we passed by a child who was apparently trying to protect his mother from some thugs. The child was glaring at them. He had golden hair and sky blue eyes (A/N guess who he is?). The leader was going to punch him.

I told the driver to stop as I jumped out of the car. I tapped the man on the back. As he slowly turned around I punched him right in the jaw. He flew backwards and hit a wall. He groaned as he stood up. His friends were charging at me. I took a fighting stance and waited, I calculated a plan on how to fight 4 macho guys without harming any civilians.

The first guy tried to chamber punch me so I ducked down and did an uppercut, he was knocked out. 1 down, 3 to go.

The second guy tried to jab my back from behind, I quickly turned around spinning back fisted him then axe kicked him. 2 down, 2 to go.

Another guy with a baseball bat tried to hit me so I punched him in the face and knocked the bat right out of his hand. He then tried a haymaker. I quickly blocked his punch with my arm, did an uppercut on his face, grabbed his shoulder, swung my leg behind his leg which tripped him, and finally kicked him in the stomach. 3 down, 1 to go.

Finally it was the last guy who was terrorizing the kid and his mother.

The guy started off with a superman punch, I countered with a shovel hook. He stumbled backward a bit but still stood strong. He then tried to do an overhand but I ducked then used a casting punch. He finally fell. I saw him trying to get up. His final option was a hook. 'A hook?" I thought, "What an idiot!" As he started running towards me I also started running towards him. When he was at least 5 meters away, I quickly did a flying kick on him. He flew backwards and hit a garbage can. As he got up he started running away with his posse trailing behind.

I smirked and dusted the dirt off my pants. I looked at the little boy who was hiding behind his mother. "Thank you" she said to me. I nodded in acknowledgment. I looked at the boy and motioned him to come over here. He cautiously went to my side. I kneeled down so I was at his eye level.

"Listen here boy; those thugs could've killed you if I didn't come here and take care of them. It was a stupid thing you did because you and your mother could've died right there." I said with a cold face. I saw that the boy had a blank look in his eyes but I could tell he was trying to hold back tears. "But" I started, "That was also a very brave thing that you did. I have never seen a boy at your age that could stand up to a group like that. I tip my hat to you." I smiled as I tipped my imaginary hat. The boy continued to look at me with a blank face but cracked a smile.

I started walking away and waved back at them. As I went inside the van I saw that everyone was staring at me. We stood like that for a few minutes until my ramen-eating friend, Kukai, broke the silence, "Why did you do that, Hinamori?"

"I did it because that boy reminded me of myself when I was his age…and I don't want something like that to happen to him." I said simply. Kukai nodded understanding, and looked away. "Let's go." I told the driver. We continued driving until we drove up to a huge gray building with the words "Easter Co." written on it. I strode inside the building with my friends. Everyone was looking at us.

We finally came up to a big black door and knocked on it. "Come in" a gruff voice said. I opened the door and walked in. "Oh, it's you Amu, give me the status report" the man said.

"Well , let's just say that that billionaire, Ito Takashi, won't be causing us anymore trouble." I said with a smirk.

The man known smirked back, "Good, very good. Well I have a new for you and Dark Wonderland. I want you to assassinate Saaya Yamabuki." He took out a file with a picture and laid it on his desk. "This girl has borrowed over 2 billion yen for reasons unknown. She still has to pay the amount but hasn't. I want your group to go assassinate her without anyone noticing and take back the 2 billion yen. Is that understood?" He asked.

"Yes sir!" We all replied and did a mock salute. We started to walk away from the building and went to my house.

* * *

(Rima POV)

"So what does the file say, Amu?" My friend, Nagihiko asked.

"It says that this Saaya Yamabuki girl apparently is holding a masquerade birthday party tomorrow night. Hmm that'll give us enough time to prepare anything for the attack." she said.

"So how are we going to kill someone with anyone noticing and get the money?" Kukai asked. Everyone looked at me. I pondered for a few minutes with my hand resting under my chin, then had a light bulb appeared above my head (A/N hypothetically speaking of course).

"I got it!" I said. I then took out a paper and pen then started jotting ideas and plans. "Since the party is tonight we'll have to get started on the preparations right away. Now the main idea is to kill Saaya without getting noticed. I want Kukai to create a bomb that will explode so quietly that if I was standing right in front of him I wouldn't be able to hear it but I also need it so that it would be very effective. Got it?" I took a glance at Kukai, he nodded.

Now the first part of the plan is to put the bomb in a place where only Saaya would be. That would be the cake. I need Nagi to go undercover as a chef to implant the bomb. While he's doing that Kukai and I will be outside creating fireworks to-" I was cut off my Yoru.

"Why do we need that, nya?" I sent him a glare.

"I was about to get to that. The fireworks are used to distract the audience while Saaya has the cake bomb explode in her face thus killing her. Now Amu this is where you come in. I want you to dress as a performer. When you see a set of pink fireworks that's your cue to grab the dead Saaya and switch it with a hologram of her.

Nagi, when you see a set of purple fireworks which is the second-last set, I want you to go into the treasure room, grab the 2 billion yen then meet up with me and Kukai.

Finally, Yoru, this is your part of the plan, you have to be outside hiding in one of the trees and be on look out for Amu. Bring a sniper with you in case any of the guards show up. If all goes well we'll be able to finish this plan going unnoticed. Does everyone understand?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Good then let's get this party started!" I said with a smirk.

* * *

**Sora: Wow that was tiring!**

**Ikuto: You barely wrote anything! Lame**~

**Sora: Oh shut up Ikuto, you're just sad 'cause you're not in the story! (yet)**

**Ikuto: (mumbles something about killing Sora)**

**Amu: Plz R&R! ^_^  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Party Time

**Sora: Yo, Sora here, and im back with chapter 2 of "Darkest Love"**

**Ikuto: And im finally in it!**

**Sora: Yes, yes you're in it now. Btw can u do the disclaimer?**

**Ikuto: But my bodies asleep!  
**

**Sora: -takes out AK-47- Oh really? Maybe I should make it so its like that forever? -evil smirk-  
**

**Ikuto: -nervous laugh- Haha..thats ok im good. Anyway Sora Kiryuu does not own Shugo Chara, Le Chateau, D&G, or COD: Black Ops**

**Amu: Also all of the clothes in this story are on my profile!  
**

Normal POV

As soon as all of the preparations were made for the assassination everyone was lounging down in Amu's basement. They were having debates on random things like "Do you think jeans would like to go swimming if they were alive?" or "Do pickles like to go skydiving?". It was Amu and Rima vs. Nagi, Kukai, and Yoru. They were debating about if fishes had feelings or not. Right now the girls were in the lead with their main comment being,"Fishes have feelings because if they didn't they wouldn't be scared when you tap their glass."

Yoru countered saying,"Fishes don't have feelings because they don't minding you watch them poop! They have no insanity!" The guys and girls shuddered at his comment.

"I'm not part of this conversation anymore" Nagi mumbled and walked upstairs. Rima went upstairs and accompanied him.

Amu yelled at Yoru,"Just because they have no insanity doesn't mean they don't have feelings! And you watch them poop? YOU PERVERT!" Yoru tried to think of a smart comment but had none. He slumped down into his chair sulking in defeat.

"Hey you guys" Rima said peeking from above the staircase,"It's already 2 and we still have to get our costumes for the party, let's go."

"Kay" everyone responded in unison. They got up and started walking outside to their cars. Amu's car was a yellow and black striped Lamborghini Reventon, Rima's car was a red Ferrari 458 Italia, Kukai's was a green Toyota FT-HS hybrid, Nagi's was a black Mercedez-benz, and finally Yoru's was a silver lotus evora 2009 model. (they're all on my profile!)

They all drove to the mall. Rima said,"Meet up with as at the food court at 4pm it'll give you enough time to choose your suit and mask." And with that they separated.

Yoru POV

I heard Rima telling us to meet her and Amu at the food court in 2 hours then left. I went with the guys to a shop called LE CHATEAU to get a suit. We looked around a bit to find a good suit. Kukai quickly picked a black suit while Nagi found a purple suit.

Kukai's suit was black with a tail, his shirt was white, and he had a tie that was mint green to match. He got black dress pants and dress shoes. Nagi's outfit was very different, though. It was a dark purple suit with a purple tie and purple pants. The only thing that wasn't purple was his white shirt and his black shoes. 'Geez, obsessive much.' I thought.I sighed because I couldn't find a good suite for myself, so I decided to go to the semi-fancy section of the store.

I picked out a random black vest that matched the white collar shirt. I then went and looked around for a tie. One caught my eye real quickly. It was a dark blue tie with neon yellow cats on it. I grabbed it and quickly payed for it. The guys were waiting for me as I exited the store.

We then walked into a costume shop to go find some masks. Kukai picked a simple dark green mask 'How original' I thought sarcastically' I saw that Nagi picked a phantom mask for himself. I kept on scrolling down the shelves finding a good mask. Something once again, caught my eye. It was a simple black and white cat mask. Since Kukai and Nagi bought there's I might as well get this one. I went outside to one of the benches where they were sitting."So what should we do now?" Kukai asked me.

"Well we still got an hour left so why don't we check out that new video game store on the other side of the mall?" Nagi suggested.

I shrugged and said," Sure, that's ok with me" We continued walking until halfway through the mall where I noticed a girl with black hair and blue streaks walking a few meters ahead of us. She was wearing a black tank top that had a red and gold crown in between two red wings. She had a black and red checkered skirt that had white frills at the bottom. Her blacked studded belt held it up. It also had spikes on the sides. Her shoes were 1 inch combat boots that went up to her to mid thigh. They both had a silver buckle on top. On her left arm she had a black fingerless glove that had straps criss-crossing up until her elbows. On her right arm she had a strap with spikes on her forearm and a wide, black, bangle on her wrist which had silver spikes on it. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail but left some hair in the front. She had big black and white D&G shades to cover her eyes.

As we were walking we bumped into each other. I could feel her slipping a note into my pocket, I made a mental note to read it later. The guys and I walked into a video game store and randomly picked up a game which happened to be COD: Black Ops. I smirked as I looked back at them. They smirked back knowing was I going to bet them. "The usual?" I suggested. "Definitely" they said at the same time. Oh this is going to be fun!

Amu POV

I was looking everywhere around the mall with Rima but I just couldn't find the right dress to wear tonight. Luckily Rima already had found her dress and to pay for it. Her dress was a wine red color that had a thin black lace around it with a big black bow in the front. It was strapless that ended up to mid thigh. There were ripples going down the dress and an elastic at the very bottom. I looked around and sighed because there were no dresses that I liked. All of a sudden I heard yelling coming from the front desk. The yelling came from a lady who wanted a dress bigger that the one she got but same design. I looked to see if the dress was any good. I gasped and asked the lady if I could wear it. She looked at me and said sure. I grinned widely and I hurried toward the dressing room. I called for Rima to see the dress. As I opened the door of the change room and looked at Rima I saw her eyes widen.

The dress was black and that was heart shaped around the bust. It was layered on the bottom with silver lining attached. There was a silver bow on front just like Rima's and had silver edges on top.

"It's perfect!" I said happily. Rima nodded equally happy. "Well now that we both got our dresses shall we look for our masks?"

"We shall" she answered and we skipped toward the costume shop. I picked a black one with silver roses around it and silver laces to match my dress. Rima picked out a a red mask with gold lining, it had black feathers on one side that were pinned by a red rose.

Since it was almost time to meet the guys we walked towards the foodcourt. We passed by a video game shop and saw the guys.

"Hey look! It's the guys!" I said as we walked towards them. It looked like Yoru was singing happily while Nagi was smirking evilly and Kukai was sulking. "Hey guys! What's up? What's wrong with Kukai?" I asked

"Hey Amu. Made a bet. Kukai lost." they both said in unison. I sighed. Looks like the guys are up to know good again.

"So what was the bet?" I asked them hoping it wasn't anything bad or since it's them, terrible.

The both smirked evilly and said,"The usual" I grimaced. The usual, huh. That's going to leave a few marks.

"Alright but I'm not the one who's going to be taking care of him after got it?" I said sternly.

"Hai~" they both chanted happily. I looked toward Rima as she was getting us food from Taco Bell. I sat down with the guys and we talked about the plans for tonight. "Hey, that reminds me, won't we have to use gadgets on this mission?" Nagi asked.

"Oh yeah." I said," We should probably go visit the Lock sisters later then." The Lock sisters are four girls name Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. They help us with any extra help on mission. Ran helps us train, Miki makes disguises, Suu creates poisons and antidotes, and Dia makes weapons. Finally Rima returned with a tray full of food. They guys wolfed down their food while me and Rima ate them peacefully.

We finally went home to dress up, discussed our plans one last time, and then went to see the Lock sisters. Their apartment was just beside HQ so we decided to say hi to everyone there. As we went to the elevator and pressed garage floor, we could feel the ground beneath us drop. When we were finally at the basement, we went to the farthest side of the room, and removed a few blocks to reveal a hidden button. I pressed it and a secret door opened which revealed a huge and glamorous suite that was separated into four parts. A gym, a fashion studio, an infirmary, and an armory.

Suddenly the door behind us opened and there were for girls standing by the doorway. The oldest one, Ran, had ruby eyes and flamingo pink hair. She wore a sleeveless light pink cheer leading costume that went down mid thigh. On the bottom was a dark pink stripe. Around her neck was a dark pink bandanna. Finally she wore a pink visor with a big red heart on it.

The second oldest, had shiny cerulean eyes and sapphire hair. She wore a white collar shirt with a black best and tie. She had blue jean shorts and finally wore a blue beret with a sapphire spade on it.

The second youngest, Suu, had emerald eyes and blonde hair. She wore a puffy green dress and with a white apron. Finally she had a white frilly bonnet with a dark green clover on it.

And lastly the youngest, Dia, had golden eyes and had bright orange hair. She wore an orange no-sleeved shirt that had a collar and ended a few inches above her stomach. Her skirt was also orange that ended mid thigh. Finally she wore a white headband with a topaz diamond on it.

"Ah Dia! There you are! I need you to give us some weapons for our mission" I asked "Sure" she repied," Follow me" and left. We followed her into her weapon/ gadget room. "So what's your mission this time?" She asked me. I slowly explained the whole ordeal with Saaya and told her the plans. She smirked and left then came back with a few items. "Here, these are some gadgets/weapons that will help you on your mission. Take these ear pieces. They'll help you communicate with each other. Since all of you have a different part of the plan I'll give you your only set of gadgets.

Here, take this ring Nagi, it's a disguise ring that will change your appearance to look like anyone. Kukai, since you're making the firework set i suggest you take this box. It has a black hole in it that will suck in anything and store anything. It's good if you have to quickly put away your gear just incase you're spotted. Rima since you're helping him you should take this grenade bracelet. It holds 3 kinds of bombs, smoke, stun, and explosive. For you Yoru, since you're on lookout I'll give you these infer red shades that will show any source of living things. If someone is hiding and trying to thwart the mission you will be able to see him with it. You can also borrow one of my guns. Finally Amu, I'll give you a disguise ring so you can go undercover as the performer and I'll also give you these hologram earrings for when you have to switch Saaya. You will also have to keep a grenade bracelet with you to stun anyone, to smoke your appearance, or to kill any witnesses. Now that you all have these use it wisely and complete you mission!" Dia finally said gasping for breath at her long speech.

We nodded and drove toward the mansion. Nagi quickly knocked out one of the bakers and used the ring to disguise himself. Kukai and Rima were heading to the forest in front of the mansion to assemble the fireworks. Yoru picked a random tree to hide in and watched everything going on. I turned on my disguise and started performing random songs for the audience.

Ikuto POV

'Man this party is so boring!' I thought as I tried to get some random girl off my arm. My dad said that since Saaya Yamabuki is my fiance I have to come to her birthday. Also there was some news that Easter Co. sent some assassins after her and since I am an assassin myself that works for their rival group I have to protect her. GREAT. Just great! I sighed and looked around a bit, maybe Yoru was here or something. All of a sudden I heard beautiful singing coming from the front of the room where all the nobles were listening. 'What beautiful singing' I thought,' I wonder who's there?' I went to check it out after I got away from that clingy girl.

I looked overhead with my supreme tallness and saw a really beautiful girl standing in the front. She had black hair with red streaks and had the most amazing silver eyes that seemed to captivate me. She started walking towards me and bent down in front of me. She cupped my face with both her hands. I looked into her eyes and for a split second I thought I saw gold staring at me. I was so lost in thought I didn't feel her slip something into my pocket. She started to kiss me. I felt something gliding along my throat. I wanted to deepen the kiss but she pulled away because the music stopped abruptly.

The girl stood up and walked away. I was about to chase her but then remembered my mission. "Protect Saaya at all costs". I then checked my surroundings for anything unusual. Nothing. It was just Saaya cutting her cake. The moment she was about to cut her cake there were fireworks outside. It started with red and then went to pink. Pink? What a strange colour. Then it went to green then purple and finally blue. At the corner of my eye I saw the girl from earlier dragging a body with her. I turned my whole head and saw that she was dragging Saaya away. I was about to ran after them but my legs wouldn't move. 'What the?' I looked into my pocket and found a little device that seemed to be sending electric currents throughout my body making me temporarily paralyzed. 'Shit' i thought.

I tried to yell for someone to get them but nothing came out. I clasped my hands onto my neck trying to make any audible sounds.'What the hell's wrong with me!'

_Flashback_

_She started to kiss me. I felt something gliding along my throat. I wanted to deepen the kiss but she pulled away because the music stopped abruptly._

_End of Flashback_

"Shit" I watched as the singer successfully dragged Saaya with her. Wait a minute. Won't anyone notice? I looked back at where the cake was and saw...Saaya? What the hell? I felt myself unfreeze so I walked towards Saaya and actually talked to her. I rubbed my eyes and saw that she was still there blabbing on about purses. So what I just saw was an illusion? I looked at the floor and saw a faint trail of blood leading out the door. I walked outside of the room following the trail till it led outside. I tightened my fist "This is not good" I said to myself. _  
_

Unknowingly someone who was sitting on a chair playing chess by themselves was watching the whole scene from above smirking and chuckled darkly. "Heh, everything's going all according to plan. Now Ikuto what will you do?" the person said as they knocked over the knight's piece with their Queen.

* * *

**Ikuto: What's up with the last paragraph?**

**Sora: To make people wanna read more! ^_^**

**Ikuto: It's a lame ending :P**

**Sora: Oh shut up you couldn't even tell that Saaya died!**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Sora: Ya that's right be ashamed!**

**Ikuto: Well at least I was able to kiss Amu. (smirk)  
**

**Amu: O-oh shut up! wait...was I seducing Ikuto?**

**Sora: Ya pretty much and you had to kiss him.  
**

**Amu: Eww!**

**Sora: It was so you could slip a stun grenade in his pocket and put a vocal destroyer in his mouth 77**

**Amu: Ohh!**

**Ikuto: OI! Y AM I BEING IGNORED!**

**Sora and Amu: Cuz ur weird!**

**Ikuto: (mumbles something about killing Sora and Amu)**

**Sora: Plz R&R! Oh and special thanks to:**

**DeViL-iNsIdE- YoU**

**innocentheart21**

**birdy1564**

**DarkHuntressRahzel**

**Ironhide and Lennox **

**for subscribing.**

**BYE PPLZ! ^-^  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting an Old Friend

**Sora: (Depressed)**

**Ikuto: Whoa! What's up with her?**

**Amu: She didn't many reviews, Ikuto..**

**Ikuto: I see**

**Sora: (depressed)**

******Sora's soul seeping out: This is an extra long chapter!**

**Ikuto: My god, calm down already!**

**Amu: Ikuto,can you do the disclaimer please~  
**

**Ikuto: (smirk) Sure anything for my strawberry. Sora does not own Shugo Chara!  
**

* * *

*Recap*

_"Shit" I watched as the singer successfully dragged Saaya with her. Wait a minute. Won't anyone notice? I looked back at where the cake was and saw...Saaya? What the hell? I felt myself unfreeze so I walked towards Saaya and actually talked to her. I rubbed my eyes and saw that she was still there blabbing on about purses. So what I just saw was an illusion? I looked at the floor and saw a faint trail of blood leading out the door. I walked outside of the room following the trail till it led outside. I tightened my fist "This is not good" I said to myself.  
_

_Unknowingly someone who was sitting on a chair playing chess by themselves was watching the whole scene from above smirking and chuckled darkly. "Heh, everything's going all according to plan. Now Ikuto what will you do?" the person said as they knocked over the knight's piece with their Queen._

*End of Recap*

Amu POV

I checked behind me to see if that guy was still following me. I was at least a mile away from the mansion. Before I left I changed into some casual black shorts and a no-sleeved shirt with an ear piece on my ear. 'This is bad' I thought. If the director finds out that I've been seen, he'll have my head! I walked past a tree and knocked on it twice. A silhouette of a man jumped before me. I stared the stranger down, it was only Yoru after all.

"Did the mission go well?" Yoru asked me as I tossed the now dead Saaya against a random tree.

"Ah w-well y-you see..." I stuttered as I looked down. Dammnit I never stutter.

Yoru lifted an eyebrow. "So someone saw you?" he asked. I gulped hard and looked at my surroundings in case anyone was around. I sighed then told him the whole story of me seeing this handsome man with sapphire eyes and matching hair watching me, that he was an assassin, how I slipped the devices him, how he spotted me and Saaya, and practically followed me outside. I saw Yoru tense a bit. I gave him a questioning look until I noticed that he was looking behind me. So I turned around and gasped.

It was the guy from before! With cat ears and tail? Anyway...how could he have followed me this far without breaking a sweat! I saw that he was smirking at me. Or was it behind me? I looked at Yoru and saw that he glared at the man. Then I noticed something, they looked almost identical! What the Hell! "Heh, well it's been a long time, hasn't it...Yoru?" the man smirked.

Yoru gritted his teeth,"Shut up Ikuto you know that I don't want anything to do with you or Halloween Inc. anymore!" The man known as "Ikuto" kept the smirk on his face chuckled then looked at me.

"I guess, you're Yoru's new partner?" Ikuto asked me.

"Ya, so what?" I answered with my Cool n' Spicy facade. me

"I never knew Yoru was obsessed with strangely coloured hair people." He chuckled

"Speak for yourself you freaky blue haired nekomimi hentai cat-eared cosplay boy!" I yelled at him.

"..." Ikuto sweatdropped. "Where did that come from...?"

"Ha! Burned!" Yoru exclaimed. I just puffed out my cheeks and looked away embarrassed. Ikuto looked at me strangely. "Ok. The rest of whatever you called me I get, but why am I hentai?" He thought about the events that happened when we met and smirked. "My, my no wonder you called me such a naughty thing. But Amu I think it's you that is the pervert not me."

"Wha- no I'm not!" I exclaimed.

"I don't get it. What happened while you were at the party, Amu?" Yoru asked me. I blushed and looked down not talking.

"Well," Ikuto started," We can start with how Amu was feeling me up." I blushed even harder when he said that. "Oh and how she kissed me on the lips. You're actually pretty good with kissing ya know that?" He said. I think my face turned even redder if that was even possible. Yoru made a "O.O" face at me.

"Sh-shut up!" I yelled and started hitting the guy.

Ikuto chuckled and stuck out his hand. "Alright, alright, friends?" he asked me. I looked at his hand then back at him. He was still smiling at me. I cautiously took his hand and shook it once. I was about to pull it away when all of a sudden Ikuto pulled me close to him. "W-wha" I stuttered. He lifted my shirt a little bit on the bottom and looked at my waist.

"Hmm,judging by that times new roman "A" tattoo on your left hip, I'm guessing you're Alice from the Dark Wonderland group?" Ikuto asked me. I blushed, shook my hand away from his grasp and pulled my shirt down.

"Y-y-ya s-so what?" He threw his head back and started laughing loudly. I glared at him for 2 whole minutes until he stopped then started chuckling.

"I would have never of thought that the fierce and dangerous "Hinamori Amu" would be so easy to tease." Me and this Ikuto guy started bickering on about each other for what felt like hours until, Yoru broke it up.

"Alright! Chillax you two! Ikuto go flirt with some other girl, Amu's with me!"

"Oh? Man i'd never thought you'd actually find a girlfriend, kudos to you dude." Ikuto smirked. Damn I wish I could just wipe tht stupid smirk off his face!

"He means that we're busy, so you can get that lazy ass of yours and go somewhere else!" I yelled to his face. He looked at me with a smirk then suddenly changed it to a frown.

"Well then, I guess I should leave since you nagged me to. Alright then, by the way Yoru.."

"What?"

"I guess you got the note from Sora then?" Ikuto asked him.

"..." Eh? Why isn't Yoru answering him? And who's Sora?

"I see. Well then bye _Amu-koi_." Ikuto looked down then suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving me and Yoru.

"Well that was weird" I said to myself. "Who's Sora, Yoru?" Yoru didn't reply and instead looked down making his bangs cover his eyes. "Yoru?"

"..." I sighed then went back to the tree where Saaya...used to be? I looked all around the tree and did a quick check around the perimeter of the forest. Where is she?

"Yoru! Saaya's gone!" I cried. Yoru immediately jerked his head up, "What?"

"It's true! I searched the whole perimeter of the forest!" I yelled. Yoru looked side to side frantically. "Shit" he whispered.

* * *

Yoru POV

Where's Saaya! She was just leaning against the tree a few minutes ago! Wait a second. Before Ikuto left he looked down at the tree where Saaya was! "Amu I think I know where Saaya is." I told Amu.

"What? Where is she then?" Amu asked in a shaky voice. I grimaced, "Ikuto took her"

"How did you know?" Amu questioned.

"Remember before Ikuto left, he looked down at the ground then left?"

"Ya? I thought he was trying to look at my panties!" She yelled.

I sweat dropped," Actully he was looking at the person behind you and who do you think that is?"

Amu paused now understanding," Saaya."

"Now that you understand, we have to meet up with the rest of the group then find them." I said.

She nodded then led the way back to the van where everyone was waiting.

* * *

Rima POV

'Where the hell are Amu and Yoru!' I thought. Then a few metres away I saw two people running in the clearing. "There they are!" Kukai exclaimed. Finally Amu and Yoru came. Wait. Where's Saaya? "Where's Saaya?" Kukai asked.

I saw Yoru and Amu look at each other then back to Kukai. "Well.." Amu started.

"We lost her." Yoru finished. My eyes widened. How could you lose a dead person!

"How?" I shrieked.

"Long story short we met up with the "Black Cat of Misfortune" and he took her without us knowing." Yoru said.

"Wait, why would the "Black Cat of Misfortune" want Saaya?" Kukai asked.

"Perhaps he was guarding her?" Nagi suggested.

"Well if he was, then how could Amu have killed her easily without him knowing?" I added.

"Too not blow his cover?" Kukai asked.

"No, that's too extreme if you endanger your mission just to keep you identity sealed." Amu said.

"Amu's right. Maybe the "Black Cat of Misfortune" isn't as good as we thought he was." I said.

"Or maybe someone helped you get him out of the way?" A voice said above us.

We all looked up at the tree and saw a girl with violet eyes and long blonde hair in pigtails sitting on one of its strong branches. She jumped off and walked towards us.

"UTAU!" Amu squealed and ran towards said girl to give big bear hug.

"Hey, guys. It's good to see you again." Utau said and smiled to the guys. Then looked at me,"How's it going barbie doll?"

My face turned red with anger," What did you say you stupid brother-complexed blonde!"

Utau let go of Amu and glared at me. You could see a spark between us. "I said how's it going barbie doll. And you're blonde too!"

I stuck my tongue at her," At least I didn't become fat from eating too much ramen!"

Utau blushed from embarrassment," Why you..." It was about to turn into a fist fight until Kukai stopped us.

"Alright chill you guys. Now's not the time to fight. Right now we have to get Saaya and report to Mr. Hoshina"

"Wow since when did you get all serious?" Utau joked.

Kukai scratched behind his head and laughed quietly," Sometimes I have to act like that for missions"

"So what's the plan?" Yoru asked.

Once again everyone looked at me. I gave a calculated look then snapped." I got it! Alright here's the plan." I took a stick and started drawing the plans in the dirt. "I'm guessing Ikuto is still in the mansion because the Saaya hologram is still there and that's the only to not raise any commotion and cause chaos. When I was undercover as a noble I noted how many guards were there. There are 2 beside each window so there are 20 guards,at least 9 patrolling the room as butlers, and there are 3 guarding Saaya. There are 32 guards in all.

It's a simple hit-and-run tactic really. We try to knock at least half of the guards out before anyone notices. Kukai, I want you to dress as butler and take down all 9 so me and Amu won't have to get them. Amu, you and me will get the guards at the window. Utau, you'll be outside with a sniper watching for my cue to get all 3 men guarding Saaya. When all of them are knocked out, Yoru will have to turn out the lights so that Nagi can grab Saaya and go. If anything goes wrong when killing a guard use your stun grenade, try not to use the smoke bomb at all. It will cause a big scene. If the "Black Cat of Misfortune" has any back up coming feel free to knock em' dead..pun not intended. Does everyone understand?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Good then let's go."

* * *

Normal POV

The Dark Wonderland group succeeded in taking out all the guards and Ikuto's back up. Utau was still waiting in a tree waiting for her next cue to kill someone. Now the only problem was taking care of Ikuto himself.

"So this is the great Dark Wonderland assassin group that I've heard so much about?" Ikuto chuckled," Hmm, let's see what Easter's got, a strawberry, a doll, a cross dresser, a soccer freak, and..." Ikuto turned to Yoru and smirked. "A traitor" The group looked at Ikuto with questioning eyes. "Oh? Your never told them Yoru? Well then I-" Ikuto was cut off when Rima lifted up her hand. Ikuto gave her a questioning look until he felt a bullet cutting through the air. He quickly dodged it and looked at the gunner in the tree. Sapphire met Violet.

"Utau? Haha this days keeps getting better and better. What are you doing here?" Ikuto asked.

"Please don't address me so formally you..."Black Cat of Misfortune"! You have no right to even stand before me!" Utau yelled, her eyes turning watery.

"So you're using my alias now huh? Well Utau if I remember correctly you're the one who always wanted to cling on me yelling "Ikuto~" or "Onii-chan!" when we were younger." Ikuto smirked.

"Utau what is he talking about?" Amu said confused on how her enemy knows her bestfriend so well.

"Really Utau? You're own best friend doesn't even that I'm your family?" Ikuto asked faking amazement.

Utau looked down, her bangs covering her eyes," You were no longer part of my family when you left me and Mom."

Amu suddenly felt outraged when Utau said that they were family until he left them. She pointed a M82A1 at Ikuto then said sternly," Leave now Ikuto. I don't feel like fighting right now so go before this turns messy."

"Alright, alright, I'll leave but before I go I should tell you..." Ikuto trailed off. Amu lifted an eyebrow. "I think those kitty panties look adorable on you" he said happily then disappeared out into the forest. Amu was thinking about what he just said, processing it until it finally reached her head. She blushed really red (almost like a strawberry) and screamed," PERVERT!" to no one in particular.

"So shall we go report to ?" Kukai asked.

"Ya I think we should, he's probably wondering what's taking us so long." Nagi said.

"Then let's go!" Yoru cheered.

It was a long and very quiet drive to Easter Co., no one wanted to talk so Kukai tried to start a conservation."So Utau what have you been doing for the last 3 years?" he asked. Utau looked at Kukai then at the window. "When said I could retire I decided to become famous and travel the world on tours. As you know I am a superstar called Utau Hoshina, I took the last name from the boss. On my travels, I met two famous celebrity twins, Iru and Eru or better known as Sepharic and Lunatic charm. My manager decided to have me team up with them.

We traveled everywhere, from South Korea all the way to Europe. I decided to come back 'cause I missed you guys. Eru and Iru are continuing the tour with Yukari while I'm on leave. And that's pretty much it." Utau finished.

"OoOohhhh" Everyone said excluding Utau. By the time she finished her story they arrived at the Easter Building. An elevator took them to a dark corrider with a black door at the end. Amu knocked on the door 3 times before a voice said,"Enter." As they walked inside the chair swivelled forward. "Ah! Dark Wonderland, I was wondering where you were, and...oh? What's this? Ex-Assassin Utau! What are you doing here?" Mr. Hoshina asked suprised that one of his best assassins was standing right before him.

"Well ," Utau started," I've been traveling the world for 3 years as a superstar, partying with actors and dodging paparazzi. It's been like a dream come true to me but right now I feel like staying home with my friends and going on suspenseful missions like ole times instead."

Mr. Hoshina nodded and cracked a rare smile that no one ever sees," I see well Ex-Assassin Black Rabbit, it's good to have you back on the team. Now for the rest of you, what happened? Why did the mission take so long?" Everyone looked down and backed away. Amu decided to step forward and explain.

"The mission went smoothly and we would have came back early if it weren't for this one problem."

"Oh? And what was that "one problem" hmm?" questioned. Amu shifted her weight from her right leg to her left.

"Well the problem was...the Black Cat of Misfortune was there."

"And you took care of him, I suppose?" said starting to get angry.

Yoru decided to speak up,"It's not her fault, sir, it was mine. I allowed him to distract me long enough so that he could bring Saaya back." Yoru looked down ashamed.

"I see. Let me guess the rest of the story is that you had to take care of all the guards **again** in the mansion and Ikuto before you could come back?" He asked sighing. No one moved. "Alright, I'll let it pass this time but don't let it happen again, understand?"

"Yes sir!" Everyone stood up straight and did a mock salute.

"Good, now GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" And with that the whole group walked out.

* * *

**Sora: Wow longest chapter i have ever done!**

**Ikuto: Ya hopefully this will get you more reviews.**

**Sora: (depressed...again)**

**Amu: (wacks ikuto on the head) You baka! Now she's all sad!...Again!**

**Ikuto: Itai...that hurts Amu-koi!**

**Amu: Sh-shut up! And don't call me that!**

**Ikuto: Sure thing strawberry pyon -smirk-**

**Amu: Thank yo- wait, WHAT! **

**Sora: PLZ REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Past Revealed

**Sora: Hey people! I know I haven't updated in a while but it's because I didn't get many reviews. I apologize to the readers.**

**Ikuto: NO DUH! AND WHY AM I THE VILLAIN!**

**Amu: Cuz your evil and perverted.**

**Ikuto: Whatever you say _Amu_**

**Amu: S-shut up you baka neko!_  
_**

**Sora: Both of you are getting on my nerves so shut up!**

**Ikuto and Amu: Sorry!**

**Sora: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

Intro.

It has been 8 months since the assassination of Saaya. There was news everywhere about her killing. There were headlines like: Saaya's Death, Good or Bad? or Dark Wonderland Strikes Again! Everyone knows about it so there has been a lot of trouble for many assassin groups. Security has grown tighter, systems have been made to check anything on you, and police and SWAT teams patrol the area more strictly.

Not only that but the number one group, "Dark Wonderland" has lost it's title to the "Hellcats" after the accident because they kept on failing their missions and ended up losing it to them. It's been a critical time for Amu and her group. Amu is very close to losing her pride and privileges as an assassin. Even Yoru has become distant from the group.

* * *

Normal POV

Amu was pacing in the meeting room while her group was worrying for her.

"Hinamori, calm down. You're acting as if Kazuomi will fire you!" Kukai said.

"Well what if he is! I mean he never calls me to the debriefing room where most assassins are let go!" Amu said worrying even more.

"Congratulations Kukai, you've made Amu more stressed out then she already was!" Rima said sarcastically.

Suddenly the door opened and Kazuomi stepped out, "I'm guessing you're wondering why I've brought you here, Dark Wonderland?" Everyone was silent. "You've failed me countless times and I'm about ready to disband all of you." The group grew worrying looks. "But since Utau came back and she wants to be with her old team again, I've decided not to separate you guys." A wave of relief washed over all of them. "So instead I've decided to give you guys a second chance, but this mostly relies on your leader, Amu" Everyone looked at Amu. Amu started to become stressed out again. "Everybody leave the room, this is now a private conversation. Oh and I'll know if you're gonna use those eavesdropping mechanisms again, Kukai" Kazuomi said giving him a warning look. Everyone, except Amu, exited the room.

"Sir, please understand, you may punish me but spare my friends." Amu said giving a pleading look.

"Amu, you've been my star pupil ever since you've arrived here at Easter 7 years ago. What happened to you?"Kazuomi asked.

"Well...I guess you could say all my problems lead to 'The Black Cat of Misfortune'." Amu said sadly.

"I see. So Ikuto's got his eye out for you again, huh?" Kazuomi asked.

"Huh?" Amu replied intelligently.

"Listen Amu, this may sound suprising but I've known Ikuto for a very long time now, and you have too..." Kazuomi confessed.

"Wha-..." Amu once again replied intelligently.

"You see Amu, you don't remember but Ikuto was basically like a brother to you along with Yoru. He was also an assassin that worked for me."Kazuomi said.

_(Flashback)_

_**Ikuto at 10 years old-**_

_-DING DONG-_

_"Huh? What's that?" Kazuomi said as he went to his door and opened it a little bit to find a blue-haired boy dressed in bloody rags holding a hunting knife. _

_"What are you doing here boy?" Kazuomi asked surprised to see such a wrecked child._

_"I heard you run an assassin group here, and I want to be in it." The boy said._

_"Huh? What are you talking about? Are you nuts? Why do you want to be in an assassin group? Don't you have parents to take care of you?" Kazuomi asked the boy._

_"Ya know, for the an old man you sure ask a lot of questions." Ikuto smirked._

_"Answer my question boy! Where is your father?" Kazuomi asked enraged that the boy called him an old man._

_The boy's smirk fell and was replaced with a frown. "I left my mother and killed my father." He answered simply._

_"What did you say?" Kazuomi asked amazed._

_"I said I left my mother and killed my father, old man!" The boy said getting angry._

_"Why!" Kazuomi said not caring anymore that the boy called him old man. This was a serious situation.  
_

_"Because he wanted to sell me so he could buy beer and cigarettes" The boy muttered under his breath._

_"Hmm, I see." Kazuomi said, then looked over him," Judging by all the blood on your clothes I'm guessing it was a very messy and gory fight?" He asked._

_The boy didn't say anything. "Well you can join if you prove yourself worthy." Kazuomi said._

_Then in a blink of an eye the boy was behind Kazuomi hold the knife to his neck._

_"Hmm you have potential to become assassin, you just need some training." Kazuomi said calmly," Tell me boy, what is your name?" he asked._

_The boy smiled, "Ikuto"  
_

_**Ikuto at 11 years old-**  
_

_"Hey Kazuomi, guess what? I killed 7 people today with only a knife!" Ikuto said excitedly._

_"Hey! Didn't I already ask you to call me Mr. Hoshina?" Kazuomi asked pretending to be angry._

_"Ya, and?" Ikuto replied mockingly._

_"Sigh, I'll never get that through your head ever, will I?" Kazuomi asked._

_"Nope!" Ikuto grinned popping the 'p'._

_"Well alright then come on, I'll teach you how to use a sniper." Kazuomi said._

_"Yay!" Ikuto cheered._

_**Ikuto at 12 years old-**_

_Kazuomi and Ikuto were practicing hand-to-hand combat, when Ikuto heard the doorbell ring._

_They both checked the door to see a little boy who looked exactly like Ikuto except had bright gold eyes._

_"Yoru?" Ikuto asked surprised to see his little brother.  
_

_"Onii-chan, help me! Please!" Yoru said tearing up._

_"Ikuto, do you know this boy?" Kazuomi asked.  
_

_"Yes, he is my little brother, but Yoru what are you doing here? I thought you were with Utau?" Ikuto questioned.  
_

_"U-utau nee-chan is gone!" Yoru said full blown crying._

_"What? What are you talking about?" Ikuto asked/yelled worrying for his little sister_

_"W-w-when you left, Utau nee-chan had to start taking care of me. Okaa-san was at the hospital because she was suffering from a mental breakdown.__ One day I got sick so Utau nee-chan had to get medicine. Since she didn't have money she had to steal it. The manager caught her_ and brought her to the police. Utau stayed there for 2 years because okaa-san couldn't pay the fee. When she returned I was almost dead.  


_Then suddenly okaa-san came home but with a man. We thought he was a nice man until he started to do bad things to me and Utau nee-chan and take our money. Okaa-san wanted him to leave us alone but he didn't want too and hit okaa-san. Utau nee-chan protected her while she told me to run away._

_I never returned and was walking the streets, homeless and starving. Then I saw a poster of nii-chan on a billboard so I ran all the way here and now I've found you!" Yoru said smiling while crying. Ikuto was heartbroken at his little brother's story. His own actions had made his family fall apart and suffer._

_"I see.." Was all Ikuto managed to say,"So you don't know where Utau is?" _

_Yoru shook his head,"When I came back to check on them Utau nee-chan was already missing"_

_Ikuto grimaced, "Hey Kazuomi, do you think you can train Yoru to become an assassin too?" Ikuto asked looking behind him._

_"I guess I could if he has the potential." Kazuomi said._

_"Alright, I'll train Yoru for a week and then you can see if he has the potential to become an assassin. Is that a deal?" Ikuto asked._

_"Sure thing" Kazuomi replied._

_"Guess what Yoru? You get to live with me now. So you don't have to suffer anymore!" Ikuto said cheerily to his brother._

_"Really!" Yoru asked/yelled happily._

_"Yup!" Ikuto said popping the 'p'._

_"OH THANK YOU NII-CHAN!" Yoru said hugging his brother as tightly as he could. _

_Ikuto smiled and ruffled his brother's hair, "Sure thing, otouto."_

_**Ikuto at 13 years old-**_

_"Are you sure you're ready for this Yoru?" Ikuto asked his now deadly little brother._

_Yoru's passive face didn't change,"Yes"_

_"Then let's go." Ikuto said as he was jumping through many trees. Yoru was following him until they reached a mansion that was heavily guarded by guards and the police, then he disappeared. Both had skilfully entered the house undetected. Ikuto was walking in the mansion looking for Kusanagi Akiyo, the man that made his family fall apart. He stayed close to the shadows. Yoru was walking on top of the fence killing any guards on sight._

_(**Yoru on ear piece/ **Ikuto on ear piece)_

_Ikuto's ear piece buzzed. He put his hand on the ear piece and clicked the talk button._

_**"Did you find him yet, Ikuto?**"_

_"No not yet. But there's only one room left and that's library so I'm checking there right now"_

_**"Alright but be safe, alright?"**_

_Ikuto smirked "Always." Then left._

_As Ikuto opened the door to the library, a bunch of books fell on top of him. He quickly dodged it and looked up. He saw a shadow of a person running away on the roof. He quickly chased after the shadow and used a gun to shoot him. It hit the __leg so the person slowed down. When Ikuto caught up with him, he looked at his face. Ikuto chuckled darkly._

_"So I've finally found you, Kusanagi Akiyo"_

_"W-what are you g-g-going t-to do to m-me?" Akiyo asked shakily._

_"Oh it's now what I'm going to do, it's what my brother's going to do." Ikuto smirked._

_"Yoru, target sighted. The coordinates are 2 miles Northeast of the mansion"_

_**"I got it. Over and out."**_

_"Who's Yoru?" Akiyo asked getting up._

_"The boy you killed 3 years ago" A voice said behind him. When Akiyo turned around, he became very pale.  
_

_*(WARNING VERY GORY SCENE HERE! SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE!)*_

_"HOLY $#(%$)%%#$*! IT'S YOU! YOU'RE THAT WH*RE'S SON! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" Akiyo yelled._

_Now both Ikuto and Yoru were boiling with anger. "HOW DARE YOU CALL MY MOTHER A WH*RE!" Ikuto yelled. _

_Yoru had took out a machete and cut off Akiyo's left leg. "GAHHHHHHH!" Akiyo yelled. Akiyo had tripped and fell then started to roll around on the ground screaming in agony. Ikuto walked over to him, hoisted him and placed his butt on a hook. "KYAAAAAAA!" Next Yoru took a lot of salt and rubbed it on his leg. "F******K!" Ikuto took out his jack knife then started to cut some of Akiyo's skin off. *STOOOOOOOP!" Then Yoru took a a long, thin, metalic bar and shoved it in Akiyo's nail slowly removing it. "NOOOOOOO!" Finally when Ikuto's and Yoru's reign of terror was done, they shot Akiyo in the back of the head with a machine gun._

_*(END OF SCENE)*  
_

_"Let's report back to Kazuomi" Ikuto said. Yoru nodded and they vanished in had appeared back at Easter.  
_

_"Status report" Kazuomi said._

_"Target: Kusanagi Akiyo. Status: Eliminated." Yoru said with a passive face._

_"Good then I'll see you two tomorrow for your next mission" He said as both boys bowed. "Oh and Yoru?"_

_Yoru looked up at Kazuomi. "I know this has been a hard time for you and I would like to say that I appreciate you being here and that you've made me very proud." Kazuomi said before cracking a rare smile._

_Yoru looked down so that his bangs were covering his eyes. Then he looked back up and you could see his tears in his eyes," Thank you" he said before leaving with Ikuto._

_**Ikuto at 14 years old**_

_Ikuto and Yoru had nothing to do because they had finished all their missions early. Both of them were just lounging in their chairs sipping some Pepsi when they heard Kazuomi. Both quickly sprung to their feet and headed towards the door. When the door opened they were surprised to see a little girl who was wearing bloody clothes passed out in his arms. "Who is this?" Ikuto and Yoru asked. _

_"This is Amu, boys. She is the daughter of a close friend of mine. Because her parents were massacred she will be living here from now on" Kazuomi said as he placed Amu on a bed. "Watch her and if she wakes up call me. Oh yeah I just remembered, Yoru, she's 11 which is your age so I think you'll get along quite well." He said before leaving the room._

_"So we have to watch her till she wakes up?" Yoru asked._

_"Pretty much" Ikuto said as he sat down on the couch. He took a closer look at her face,'She's so cute' he thought._

_"Mmmngh" The sleeping figure said. _

_"Gah!" Yoru yelled with surprise._

_"Smooth move bro." Ikuto said coolly._

_"Uhh where am I?" The girl asked clutching her head with her small hand._

_"You're at Easter headquarters Amu." Yoru said._

_"Ehh? Where's that?" Amu asked while looking at Yoru._

_"Somewhere secret" Ikuto said._

_Then Amu looked at Ikuto and his..cat ears? Amu's first instinct was to grab the closest weapon which was a game controller. She quickly grabbed it and started to swing the wire around like a flail. Ikuto and Yoru were very surprised at her actions. _

_"AMU WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ikuto yelled/asked._

_"YA THAT'S MY NEW XBOX CONTROLLER!" Yoru cried. (A/N this one is connected to the Xbox. Ya I know it usually isn't but just imagine)_

_First Amu swung the controller over her head then bashed Yoru's head making him collapse. (A/N YA ITS THAT STRONG!)_

_She was about to hit Ikuto too but he quickly leaped out of the way and grabbed the controller from her. Amu attempted to reach for another object. Though before she could, Ikuto grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. She tried to struggle her way out which made her fall forwards. Ikuto had to grab her. When Amu hit his chest it sent him falling backwards and hit some weapons in the room. Amu finally noticed that Ikuto wasn't moving so she took a look at him._

_He had a few scratches on his face, some cuts on his back, and his skull was bleeding. 'Hmm..this is pretty bad. What do i do?' Amu thought for a bit then snapped her fingers. She took Ikuto to the washroom to wash his bloody hair. Then she took some bandages to wrap around his head. Amu looked at his face then went to the cabinet to get some iodine. Once in a while he would grunt when she touched a cut but then quieted down. Finally she had to work on his back. She blushed as she took of his shirt and put it down. There were many cuts and wounds in his back so she had to disinfect it with iodine then wrap bandages all over his back. Amu put his shirt back on and put him on the couch laying down. _

_She checked Yoru and saw that he was conscious but a bit woozy. She took out an ice pack and put it on his head. She sighed and brushed the sweat of her brow with her hand. Suddenly Kazuomi came in._

_"Hey Ikuto, Yoru did Amu wake up?" He said before he looked at the room. His jaw dropped._

_"What happened here!" He yelled/asked._

_"Well I hurt those two because they scared me." Amu said calmly._

_"Oh, I see" Kazuomi said._

_"Mister why does that boy have cat ears?" Amu asked the older man._

_"You see Amu, he has cat ears because he was involved in an experiment that went wrong" Kazuomi said  
_

_"Ohhhhh!...So why am I here mister?" Amu asked._

_"Well I'm sorry to say this Amu but you're here because your family was assassinated." Kazuomi said gravely._

_"Wha-? Mama and Papa are gone?" Amu asked tearing up._

_"Yes, unfortunately so. They were killed by assassins from the corporation Halloween Inc." Kazuomi said  
_

_Suddenly Amu's head just fell down. Her bangs were covering her eyes._

_"Listen Amu, I know this is hard for you but you've got to look on the bright side of things" Kazuomi said._

_"What's the bright side of having my parents dead?" Amu asked not looking up._

_"Well for one you got to meet these two boys. You know they were very excited to meet you" Kazuomi said as he pointed to the boys laying on the couch._

_"Another thing is that your alive thanks to your parents" _

_Amu slowly looked up, she wasn't crying anymore. "You know what? I shouldn't cry anymore! I should think of the bright side of things! Thanks mister!" Amu said as she hugged Kazuomi. Then suddenly Ikuto and Yoru got up. _

_"Ugh what happened?" Yoru asked getting up._

_"I hit you with that flail" Amu said._

_"NO! MY GAME CONTROLLER!" Yoru screamed as he cried while holding his Xbox controller.  
_

_"Why does my everything hurt?" Ikuto asked as he was laying down on the couch._

_"You protected me from some weapons that were lying on the wall, then you got injured." Amu said," Then I had to nurse your wounds."_

_"Oh I see." He said as he was holding his hand in his other hand._

_"Oh and um..."Amu said blushing._

_"Ya?" Ikuto asked._

_"Thanks a lot umm..." Amu said fiddling with her fingers._

_"Ikuto" Ikuto said  
_

_"Huh?" Amu asked  
_

_"My name's Ikuto. Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Ikuto said smiling._

_"Oh well thanks a lot Ikuto-nii!" Amu said smiling back._

_"My name's Yoru" Yoru said.  
_

_"And my name's Kazuomi" Kazuomi said._

_"OK!" Amu said happily._

_"By the way Amu, where did you learn to fight like that? I mean you beat my highest ranked assassins!" Kazuomi said._

_"I don't remember actually, all I know was that she was papa's most highly dangerous assassin and her initials are S.K" Amu said putting her index finger on her chin while looking up.  
_

_**Ikuto at 15 years old**_

_"Come on Amu, Yoru! I'll treat you guys to some ice cream!" Ikuto said as he finished training._

_"YAY!" Amu and Yoru cheered running after their older brother/half brother.  
_

_**Ikuto at 16 years old**_

_"WHY IKUTO-NII! WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" Amu screamed while she was holding her little sister's corpse in her arms. Yoru was heavily wounded in the background.  
_

_"For the fun of it" Ikuto smirked, "If you want revenge then come after me, Amu." he said as he disappeared into the night._

_"IKUTOOOOOO!" Amu screamed to the moon, clutching her newly dead sister in her arms._

_(End of Flashback)_

"I don't get it" Amu said now full blown crying," If Ikuto was basically my brother then why don't I remember him at all?" Amu asked.

"You don't remember because seeing Ikuto kill your sister was too painful for you and you asked me to erase your memory of him." Kazuomi said.

"Oh..I think I need to walk outside for a bit. Can you tell me my mission later?" Amu asked stumbling as she got up.

"Sure Amu, but one more thing, sometimes the people you trust the most are the people who will hurt you the most. And sometimes the people you trust the least are people you have to rely on. You have to be careful when choosing your enemies and your allies Amu." Kazuomi said.

* * *

"No way! Ikuto knew me before? Along with Yoru? Why didn't they tell me? And what did Kazuomi mean by trusting people?" Amu said as she was pacing in the park.

"Kazuomi never told you because he knew you would end up like this" A voice said from out of the blue. Amu looked around trying to find the source of the voice. When she found someone sitting on top of the gazebo she squinted and gasped.

"Yoru!" Said person jumped off the gazebo roof and stood in front of Amu.

"Hey" Yoru said.

"Yoru, what do you mean knew that I would end up like this?" Amu asked.

Yoru sighed and leaned against a tree," Listen Amu when Ikuto left and your sister was killed, you..just weren't the same anymore. You locked yourself inside your room and never came out. Many people were worried, especially me. Finally after 8 weeks you came out of your room but you...you..." Yoru said trailing off.

"What did I do Yoru?" Amu asked determined to the know the truth.

"You asked for you memory to be erased." Yoru finally said looking away.

"Oh.." Amu said.

"Fortunately the medical procedure was a success. You finally started to smile again. But I could see that deep in your eyes you were still lonely and miserable. So I swore on that day that I would keep that smile on your face no matter what. I continued to follow that promise even till now, but then Ikuto came back." Yoru said staring off into the horizon.

"Wait..so does Ikuto still remember?" Amu asked.

"That I don't know, you'll have to find out from the person who took Ikuto in." Yoru said.

"Who's that?" Amu asked.

"That's..." Yoru said.

"Me" A voice said from above. Amu looked up and gasped.

* * *

**Sora: And that concludes this chapter! I know you're probably thinking "Why is Kazuomi nice?" it's because I made him OOC and also "Would Aruto really sell Ikuto for drugs and cigarettes?" No he wouldn't, I made him OOC also.  
**

**Amu: Whoa! So who's the person who took Ikuto in?  
**

**Sora: You'll find out, but first I need more reviews if I should continue this story**

**Ikuto: When do I appear in this story?**

**Yoru: You moron you were basically the main character in the whole chapter!**

**Sora: -sigh- PLZ R&R IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: What's Your Answer?

**Sora: Hey pplz! Wow lots of ppl seem to really like 'Twisted Memories' a lot! The first time i updated chapter 4 there were 113 ppl who read it! Thank you readers ^_^**

**Ikuto: That's actually pretty good.**

**Sora: I know right! Amu can you do the disclaimer plz?**

**Amu: Sure! Sora does not own Shugo Chara or any other brands!  
**

* * *

_*(Recap)*_

_"Wait..so does Ikuto still remember?" Amu asked._

_"That I don't know, you'll have to find out from the person who took Ikuto in." Yoru said._

_"Who's that?" Amu asked._

_"That's..." Yoru said._

_"Me" A voice said from above. Amu looked up and gasped._

_*(End of Recap)*_

"You!" Yoru exclaimed pointing up," What are you doing here!"

"Oh ya know just hangin around" The person said, then looked at Amu "Long time no see Amu".

"Amu, you know this person!" Yoru asked surprised.

"..." Amu was speechless.

"By the way Yoru, did you get my note?" The mysterious person asked.

"Tch, ya but my answer's no" Yoru said crossing his arms.

"Aww but I thought you'd come back!" The person said jumping out of the trees.

"No...way" Amu said quietly.

"Amu how do you know this person?" Yoru asked, anxious to know.

The person smirked," Hey Amu, how's my favourite **student** doing?"

"S-Sora-chan, you're alive!" Amu asked amazed.

"Ya, live and in the flesh. And drop the -chan will ya? It doesn't suit me." Sora said. Sora was a striking image of Ikuto. She had messy dark blue hair, that went mid-back. She was 5'11 when she stood up straight. They were practically identical except the fact that she was a girl with silver eyes.

"Ok now I'm confused, student? And what do you mean 'you're alive' ?" Yoru asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey Yoru, do you remember that time when Kazuomi asked me how I beat the crap out of you guys long ago?" Amu said.

"Ya?" Yoru said.

"And do you remember that I said my teacher was a highly dangerous assassin?"

"Ya...?"

"Well this is her." Amu said pointing at Sora.

"%$#($&#*#^#$&$()$" Yoru tried to say something but all his words were jumbled up.

"Why? Is anything wrong _Yoru_?" Sora asked.

"No nothing, it's just that I can't imagine what Ikuto's going to do when he finds out about this." Yoru shrugged.

"Wait, you know Ikuto?" Amu asked surprised.

"Know him? I basically am him!" Sora exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked.

"She means that they're twin siblings" Yoru said sighing.

"HOLY! &$#)%^%#i%&$&i$^$$!" Amu also tried to speak but her words were jumbled up.

"Wait...but isn't your last name Kiryuu?" Amu asked.

"That was my mother's last name, I used it when I left to become an assassin." Sora explained.

"Which means her real name is Sora Tsukiyomi" Yoru said.

"Whoa this is really weird now. Wait so let me get this straight. I knew Ikuto and Yoru since I was kid but I forgot because of personal reasons. Then my teacher when I was still in my family was Ikuto's sister who took the name Kiryuu. That is some strange family connection. So does that mean Utau's your sister too?" Amu said/asked.

"Well no bioligically, Utau was our father's second wive's daughter when his first wife aka our mother died." Sora said sadly.

"Oh..I'm..sorry to hear that" Amu said.

"No problem" Sora said giving Amu a sad smile.

"Ok, now I got another question. What did Amu mean when she asked that you're alive?" Yoru asked.

"Oh that?...Say Yoru do you remember that time when I abruptly left the family?" Sora asked.

"Ya..that was a year before Ikuto-nii left." Yoru said.

"Well one year before Ikuto left I was found by Amu's father's company which was the 'Red Sparrow'. He also ran an assassin network in which I was moved in to. Then I started to train there. Finally I was chosen to train Amu. There was an attack later on and I had to lead some squads to dispose of the attackers. Can you guess who the attackers are?" Sora said/asked.

"Was it the Dark Phantoms from Sugar Shades?" Yoru asked.

"No. It was..The Hellcats from Halloween Inc." Sora said.

"You mean the corporation that Ikuto joined!" Amu asked/yelled.

"Yes" Sora said.

"I see" Yoru said.

"After the loss of Red Sparrow, I decided not to return to the Hinamori family. It would be very disgraceful and disappointing. Instead I became a rogue assassin and never came back."

"Oh so that's what happened" Amu said.

"Wait so what happened to Ikuto when he left? How did you find him? Are there people after you? Are you still an assassin? Are you working for anyone? Where are you living right now?" Yoru was blasting Sora questions. Sora chuckled. She looked down then looked back up, her eyes serious.

"I gave out too much information. I can't stay any longer, there are people after me. I have a meeting with Ikuto in a while at the bridge on the other side of town, so I gotta go." Sora said as she jumped up into a tree. She looked back at Amu and Yoru. "Ja Ne" she said before she disappeared.

"Wait!" Amu and Yoru yelled, but it was too late. She was already gone.

"Whoa..that was..weird..." Amu said still looking at the tree where she last saw Sora.

"Ha, ya. Seeing both of my older siblings at the same time after so many years. It's just..strange." Yoru said.

"That reminds me Yoru, how come you've been distancing yourself from the group?" Amu asked.

"Oh that was because, I've been thinking a lot lately over the current events happening. You know, with Ikuto and Sora and all" Yoru said.

"Well come one Yoru let's go back to Easter. Kazuomi's probably wondering about where we are" Amu said. A big air current hit Amu so she started to shiver. She was holding onto her arms while her teeth where chattering. Yoru noticed Amu's cold stature and took his jacket and gave it to her. At the sudden warmness of Yoru's jacket Amu stopped shivering and looked up to Yoru. He was smiling at her. She smiled back and they walked to the Easter building.

* * *

Ikuto POV

I was leaning against the railing of a bridge while waiting for my sister, Sora. I was looking up to the moon, watching it wax and wane. From faraway I heard some rustling of trees with my intense cat hearing. I turned my head to the south direction and squinted towards the trees. My feline-like eyes didn't spot any movement coming from anywhere. Then from the corner of my eye I could see a shadow from above me falling down. My eyes widened as I quickly dodged the falling shadow. There was a big thump on the bridge and dust flying everywhere. When the dust cleared a figure of a woman with cat ears appeared, her tail swishing behind her.

"Yo" I said to her. She looked up, her silver eyes staring straight into my indigo ones.

"Hey" She said standing up.

"So what took you so long Sora?" I asked her.

"Coincidently I met up with my old student and Yoru." Sora said.

"Pfft. You teaching someone? That's not possible. You can't even teach a rookie assassin" Ikuto smirked.

Sora smirked back,"Oh? Well at least I was able to teach myself how to be potty trained."

Ikuto turned red," Shut up"

"Just saying" Sora laughed.

"So who's the student?" Ikuto asked.

Sora smiled sadly," Someone who was unforgettable to both of us"

"Us?" Ikuto asked, "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean what?" Sora asked.

"About the student?" Ikuto asked.

"What student?" Sora asked.

"The student you met up with" Ikuto said getting irritated.

"I didn't meet up with a student." Sora said.

"Ya you did." Ikuto said clearly irritated now.

"What's your proof?" Sora asked looking innocent.

"YOU JUST SAID IT 2 MINUTES AGO!" Ikuto was on the brink of exploding, he just needed one more smart comment from Sora.

"What did I say?" Sora asked almost laughing.

"OKAY! YOU KNOW WHA-" Ikuto was cut off

"What do I know about what?" Sora asked again.

"GAHHHHH! NEVERMIND!" Ikuto said waving his hands in the air for dramatic effect.

"Whatever you say bro." Sora smirked.

"You are impossible" Ikuto said under his breath.

"Thank you, thank you" Sora bowed while laughing.

* * *

Amu POV

I was waiting impatiently with Yoru for our next mission. Luckily for me Kazuomi said I could pick one person from my group to assist me, and of course I picked Yoru. I looked towards Yoru and saw him drumming his fingers against his chair. Finally the door opened and in came Kazuomi.

"So you picked Yoru for this mission?" He asked me.

"Yes. I believe he will be the most helpful in my mission." I said.

"Oh? Why not pick someone strategical like Nagi? Or perhaps someone as intelligent as Rima? Or even Kukai who specializes in weaponry?" Kazuomi asked.

"Because Yoru is the person who I work best with, which I think is an advantage in any mission." I answered smiling at Yoru.

"I see. Good choice. Anyway, I guess you want to hear your mission now right?" Kazuomi asked. Yoru and I just stood silently.

"Well your new mission is...assasinate Tsukiyomi Ikuto" Kazuomi said with a blank face.

"What!" Yoru yelled.

"..." I was speechless.

"Why do we have to kill my brother!" Yoru asked/yelled.

"He has become a hindrance to Easter and needs to be dealt with." Kazuomi said.

"NO! I REFUSE TO KILL MY OWN BROTHER!" Yoru screamed.

"I'm afraid it is not your choice whether or not you choose to participate in this mission." Kazuomi said," It is your leaders." Both eyes were on me now.

"Umm...I'm not sure either. Even if I choose to do this mission or not, it will still be bad for me either way." I said," Is there another choice?" I asked.

"At the moment, no. Unless you can find a way for Ikuto to stop being an assassin, this is the only way." Kazuomi said," If you are unsure of your answer, I'll give you till tomorrow to think about it. So think wisely." he said before disappearing in thin air.

"Uhh, what a mess" Yoru said running a hand through his hair.

"Ya I know, I sighed," I don't know which to pick."

"Hmm, since you have till tomorrow to give your answer, why not get your mind of things?" Yoru asked.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"You wanna go somewhere with me? Maybe like to the waterpark" Yoru asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Tsukiyomi Yoru?" I smirked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Maybe" Yoru said looking away.

"Alright then, pick me up at 4pm?" I asked.

"Kay. See ya later then Amu" Yoru said walking away, waving.

"Oh great, now I have to pick a swimsuit"I facepalmed, then started to walk away.

* * *

Normal POV

Amu was at her house rummaging through her closet trying to find a swimsuit. "Grrr, I know I put it somewhere!" Amu growled. Finally she found it after an hour. It was a black and white checkered two-piece that had a pink skull with cross bones on the left breast. She wore a form fitting aqua shirt over it that went down to her mid thigh. It was a sleeveless shirt that had a hood. The back was open from her shoulders to her waist so it could show her curves. (pic on profile)

After she took a shower and put on her swim suit, she was waiting outside on her porch with a hot pink gym bag. When she saw a black, sleek Suzuki GSXR motorcycle drive into her driveway, she slung the bag on her shoulders and slipped on her black flipflops and walked towards the driver. "Hey Yoru" Amu greeted.

Yoru removed his black helmet and shook his head so his hair got it's usual messiness. "You ready Amu?" Yoru asked. Yoru was wearing his black trunks, with a dark blue button up shirt. (pic on profile)

"Ya. Give me a helmet would ya?" Amu asked, getting on Yoru's motorcycle.

"Here" Yoru tossed her the helmet. As soon as she put on the helmet Yoru sped off. When they were at the park, they noticed there was a lot of people there.

"Oh great. People." Yoru said taking off his helmet and shaking his hair. Amu did the same.

"Maybe if we sneak in, nobody will notice us." Amu said jokingly.

"Riiight. Of course that's gonna work Amu" Yoru said rolling his eyes.

As soon as they entered the waterpark everyone was looking their way.

"Wow! What a hot girl!" Some random guy said.

"That guy's so sexy!" Some random girl said.

"Man she looks fine!" Another guy said.

"Do you think I can get that guy to kiss me?" Another girl asked.

Amu facepalmed. All she wanted was to relax at the pool, but nooooo she and Yoru just had to be the center of attention.

"This is great Yoru! Now everyone keeps staring at us!" Amu said.

"I didn't know there'd be a lot of people today" Yoru sweat dropped.

"-sigh- Come on, let's find a spot" Amu said walking away to find some beach chairs.

When they found some chairs Amu immediately lied down. "Wow that was tiresome" she sighed.

"I know right" Yoru chuckled," Shall we go swim?" he asked.

"You go in alone, I want to lay down for a while." Amu said putting on some Gucci shades.

"Alright" Yoru said. It seemed like time slowed down when Yoru was taking his shirt off. While he was unbuttoning it, he had a feeling that someone or basically a group of girls, were watching him like he was a t-bone steak. When he slid off his shirt, it revealed his glorious six-pack. That sent the females running after him.

"Huh?" But Yoru noticed too late as the girls about jumped him. Luckily with his assassin skills he quickly ran away from then and into the water. As soon as he dived in, the girls stopped chasing him. "Whoo! Thank god I got them off my trail!" Yoru exclaimed. Unforunately for Amu it was a different story.

While she was lounging on her chair, a group of guys swarmed her. "What the?" Amu said removing her shades.

"Hey pretty lady, you wanna play with us?" One guy asked.

"Thanks for the offer but no." Amu said calmly lying back down. This got the guys pissed off.

"We're not taking no for an answer!" Another guy said and grabbed Amu's wrist and pulled her up.

"Whoa!" Amu exclaimed. She glared at the guy how was holding her wrist. "Let go of me!" she yelled.

"No" He said smugly.

"Last chance, Let. Me. Go" Amu said under her breath.

"Like I said, no." The guy replied. In result Amu kicked his thing. The guy let go of her wrist and started to roll on the ground holding his thing.

"MY MAN JEWELS!" He exclaimed.

"That'll teach you not to mess with me" Amu smirked.

All of a sudden the group of guys surrounded her. "Wha-?" Amu said. Another guy grabbed her hands from behind. Amu tried to escape but couldn't. When the guy were coming closer to her she closed her eyes and was about to scream. Before she said anything, she heard groans from in front of her. When she opened her eyes again, she saw the group knocked out and a furious Yoru.

"Yoru!" Amu exclaimed.

Yoru glared at the guy holding Amu, he let go of Amu and ran away not wanting to be beaten up.

"Are you ok Amu?" Yoru asked Amu.

"Ya thanks to you" Amu smiled breathtakingly.

"Uhh, you're welcome" Yoru said blushing.

"Come on let's go for a swim" Amu said taking off her shirt. There were a lot of wolf whistles heard after. Yoru glared at all the guys.

Amu took his hand and ran towards the pool. They both did a canonball into the pool. Then they went tubing and on the slides basically the whole time.

Yoru and Amu stayed at the park for about 2 hours before Yoru drove Amu home. When Amu stepped off, she quickly gave Yoru a kiss on the cheek. Yoru blushed.

"Thanks Yoru. It was really fun today." Amu said smiling.

"You're welcome." Yoru said smiling. Amu watched as Yoru sped off home.

* * *

Amu POV

After I took a shower, I got some milk and drank it on my balcony. 'Why does this seem so nostalgic?' Amu thought sipping her milk.

"Hey Amu" Sora suddenly greeted upside down in front of Amu.

"Kyaa!" Amu squealed spilling her milk. Sora dropped from her position and stood normally in front of Amu."Oh, it's just you Sora" she said putting a hand over heart. "You scared me there!"

"Sorry Amu" Sora said sheepinshly.

"Is there anything you need?" Amu asked.

"Nah just wanted to see you" Sora said.

"Oh, ok." Amu sighed.

Sora sensed Amu's sadness," What's wrong Amu?" she asked her.

"It's nothing." Amu said.

"Tell me Amu, please" Sora said making a puppy face.

"Ok, ok. Promise you'll keep it a secret though? Especially from Ikuto?" Amu asked.

"Sure but why from Ikuto?" Sora asked.

"Listen Sora, I have this new mission. And it's...to kill Ikuto." Amu explained sadly.

"I see" Sora said," And let me guess, you don't want to kill him." she asked.

"Ya but thing is, if I don't kill him my status as an assasin will be removed and my group will be disbanded." Amu said.

"But if you do, you'll hurt Yoru right?" Sora asked.

"Exactly" Amu said.

"I see. When do you give you're answer?" Sora asked sitting down.

"Tomorrow" Amu said sadly.

"Well you know Amu, you don't have to follow Kazuomi's orders." Sora said crossing her legs.

"But then, I'll be disbanded!" Amu exclaimed.

"I didn't say you don't do the mission" Sora said.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked.

"I'm saying you do Kazuomi's orders but do it differently." Sora answered.

"I don't get it" Amu said.

"Here, I'll tell you what I mean" Sora said. Then she whispered into Amu's ear.

* * *

The Next Day...

Amu knocked on Kazuomi's door. "Come in" He said. As she walked inside, he motioned for her to sit down.

"Do you have your answer Amu?" Kazuomi asked.

"Yes, I have thought about it and my answer is..."

* * *

**Sora: HAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!  
**

**Amu: Wait, what's my answer!**

**Sora: You'll find out next chapter.**

**Yoru: This seems like an Amuru story right now.**

**Ikuto: Wait I thought this was an Amuto story!**

**Sora: Chillax, this is but I need someone for this chapter specifically so I picked Yoru. Anyway there will be Amuto in the next chapter if you review!**

**Amu: PLZ R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Teacup Ride

**Sora: Hey, so you guys really wanted to read some Amuto huh? I mean I got a LOT of reviews asking for it. So I think it's time to write, neh? Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: Omigod, finally! I was barely in the chapter except like..one part!**

**Sora: Ya, ya, hey at least I'm finally putting down some scenes for you, so you better be thankful!**

**Ikuto: I'll be thankful when I get to kiss Amu!**

**Sora: Well you know, if you're not thankful now then maybe I should change this into a Tadamu?**

**Ikuto: Nah, I'm good. I'm really thankful.**

**Sora: Good boy!  
**

**Amu: Sora doesn't own anything!**

* * *

_(Recap)_

_Amu knocked on Kazuomi's door. "Come in" He said. As she walked inside, he motioned for her to sit down._

_"Do you have your answer Amu?" Kazuomi asked._

_"Yes, I have thought about it and my answer is..."_

_(End of Recap)_

"Is...?" Kazuomi asked.

"Can I have some water first?" Amu asked.

"Oh, uhh, ya, sure." Kazuomi confusedly said, pouring some water.

After Amu drank the water she heaved a hugh sigh,"OK so my answer is..."

"Is...?" Kazuomi asked curiously.

"Ooooh! Can I have that chocolate?" Amu asked again.

"Sure..?" Kazuomi said giving Amu his belguim chocolate.

"Mm~ That was so good!" Amu said.

"Ok so you're answer is?" Kazuomi asked irritated by Amu's stalling.

"Can I go to the washroom?" Amu asked.

"Alright, you may go" Kazuomi sighed.

When Amu returned a few minutes later, Kazuomi was sitting in his desk tapping his fingers on the desk. "Ah Amu! So what is your answer?" He asked.

"My answer?" Amu asked.

"Yes, your answer." Kazuomi said getting a bit anxious.

"Well..." Amu said trailing off.

"Yes!" Kazuomi said becoming really anxious.

"My answer is..." Amu said smirking.

"OH MY GOD JUST TELL ME YOUR GOD FORSAKEN ANSWER!" Kazuomi exploded.

"I will the mission but at the same time I won't" Amu answered simply.

"What?" Kazuomi was confused.

"You see Kazuomi, I have come up with a plan." Amu explained.

"Oh really? And what might that be?" Kazuomi asked.

"I have decided to get Ikuto to work for Easter again" Amu said proudly.

Kazuomi threw his head back in laughter,"Bring back Ikuto? That's impossible! Even for you Amu!" he exclaimed.

"Who said it was impossible?" A mysterious voice asked.

At once, Kazuomi ceased his laughter, "Who's there?" he asked.

A person appeared from the shadows in the room. To Kazuomi's dismay, the person was wearing a mask that covered the whole face.

"Who are you!" Kazuomi asked.

"I am who I am" The person said simply answerig the question but at the same time not answering.

"Why are you here!" Kazuomi asked.

"I have decided to assist Amu in her mission." The person said. Amu's eyes widened. She was about to reveal the masked person's identity, but before she could the person put a finger to her lips.

"Shh" The person said. Amu's eyes widened even more but she nodded slowly.

"How can I trust you with Amu if I don't know who you are?" Kazuomi questioned.

"That's a good point, old man" The person said.

A vein popped on Kazuomi's forehead 'Such an insolent child! He's just like Ikuto!' he thought.

"I'm afraid it is not your choice whether or not I choose to participate in this mission." The person said," It is the leaders."

Kazuomi's eyes widened. 'That's what I told Yoru yesterday!' he thought.

"So Amu" The person asked turning their attention to the pinkette," Would you like me to join you on your mission?"

Amu smiled, "I would love it if you did"

The person smiled and whispered into Amu's ear, "I'll meet you tomorrow at 8 in the morning at the bridge near Tokyo Tower. Put on a disguise so we can go to Halloween Inc. to see Ikuto. "

Amu giggled and whispered into the person's ear," Sure. Thanks for the help Sora!"

Sora pulled back and looked at Kazuomi with an intimidating stare. Then she walked towards the window and jumped out. Kazuomi quickly ran after the window and looked down, but Sora was no where in sight.

"Dammnit!" He yelled, hitting his fist against the window pane. Amu just giggled softly.

* * *

(The Next Day ) - Sora POV

I was leaning patiently by the bridge waiting for Amu. I heaved a big, long, sigh, I turned by head just a little bit and saw a girl with black hair running towards me. I stood up and walked towards her.

"Hey Amu" I said.

"Morning Sora!" The girl chirped. Amu was wearing a black wavy wig and electric green contacts. She was wearing a black dress that went ended mid-thigh with some ripples. It was long sleeved that ended to her wrists. Around her waist was a white bow and on her neck was a black velvet choker. She was wearing black tights and black heels. (Pics on profile)

"So come on, let's go." I said.

"Hey Sora can I ask you a question?" Amu asked me.

"Shoot" Was all that I said.

"Why are you dressed as a boy?" She asked pointing at me.

"Oh right I forgot!" I said. I had a black wig on with wine red contacts. I pointed to myself. "I'm wearing this because I was currently on a mission" I said.

"Why like a boy though?" Amu asked crossing her arms.

I sweat dropped, "I'm wearing this because Ikuto didn't want to go on a seduction mission so I was chosen too." I sighed.

"Oh~ By the way, I like your style" Amu complimented. I looked down at what I was wearing. My top was a thin black sleeveless turtle neck while my pants were dark red checkered short pants. I was wearing a black sweatband on my left wrist and a black bracelet with spikes on my right. My shoes were black all-star converse.

"Oh thanks" I said," So, shall we go to Halloween" I asked tilting my head.

"Yes we shall" Amu laughed. As we were walking towards the building, Amu asked me," So what's my story gonna be?"

"How about your a girl I randomly met on the streets after my mission and wouldn't leave me 'cause you thought I was oh so sexy?" I smirked.

"NO!" Amu exclaimed blushing, "I refuse to say that!"

"Alright, how about I say your an innocent bystander that got caught up in my mission and is now targeted by Easter because they think your an ally to Halloween?" I said on the top of my head.

"Hm" Amu pondered for a few seconds," I like it!" she grinned.

"Cool" I grinned back," Now that we're here, act like an innocent little girl who's scared shitless" I whispered.

"Okay!" she said happily, then all of sudden her eyes bulged and she was tearing up. She started to shiver so it looked like she just saw someone being killed for the first time.

"That's pretty good actually" I comented putting my over her shoulder. All Amu did was nod. When we reached inside everyone's heads turned our way.

"What?" I asked in a low voice. They started to whisper to each other but then returned to their normal duties. We started to walk towards my bosses office. I knocked on the door three times before I heard someone say," Enter" I walked inside still gripping Amu's shoulders.

"Sora" he started," Did you finish your mission?" he asked me.

"Yes. Target: Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto, Annihalated." I said in a monotone.

"Very good" he said sinking into his chair," So do you mind telling me who this girl is?" he said pointing to Amu. "You know outsiders aren't allowed on the premises" he questioned.

"This girl is an innocent bystander that got caught up in my mission and is now targeted by Easter because they think she is an ally to Halloween. I find it as my duty to protect her because I caused her this misfortune" I said seriously.

"I see." He looked towards Amu "What is your name child?"

"M-m-my n-name's H-Hikyuu" Amu stuttered trying to portray an innocent girl.

"Hikyuu?" The boss questioned. Amu nodded. The boss started to laugh. "You don't seem like a ferocious leopard like beast!" he exclaimed.

'Hikyuu is her title as an assassin! Hinamori Amu, Hikyuu of Dark Wonderland. Especially with her amazing speed and accuracy' I smirked inwardly.

"Well Sora, you can keep her for now, but make sure to tell Ikuto" The boss warned. Amu stiffened when the boss said Ikuto. Luckily it went unnoticed by him. I nodded and the boss lifted his hand which meant, "You are dismissed." When me and Amu walked out I said,

"Come on, let's go see Ikuto!" I exclaimed.

"Sure!" Amu exclaimed removing her innocent-girl facade. As me and Amu were walking, I heard Amu bump into someone. "Kya!" She yelled falling. Before I could catch her, someone already did. I looked up and saw Ikuto..!

* * *

Normal POV

"You ok?" Ikuto asked with a husky voice. He was holding Amu's waist so she was really close to him.

"U-uh y-ya! Thanks f-for c-catching me" Amu stuttered.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing here?" He whispered into her ear. Sora rolled my eyes and shook her head thinking, typical playboy. Before Amu said anything she spoke up.

"I'm protecting her from Easter because they think she's our ally" Sora explained.

"Let me guess, she got caught up in your mission by accident?" Ikuto chuckled.

"Always trying to be a smart-ass aren't you? Ya she did, that's why I need to protect her." Sora said sarcastically.

"Cool" Was all Ikuto said. Sora then noticed Ikuto was still holding onto Amu's waist. Amu's eyes trailed down to where her eyes were and blushed.

"Let go you pervert!" Amu screamed pushing Ikuto away.

"You should do what the lady says" Sora said smirking.

"Alright ,alright" Ikuto said letting go of Amu. They walked towards the arcade room where Sora and Ikuto always relaxed at after missions. "So, what's your name?" he asked her.

"Am-Hikyuu" Amu said widening her eyes at the mistake.

"Hikyuu? How funny, my enemies title is Hikyuu." Ikuto laughed. Amu just look down blushing.

"Hey you ok?" She heard Ikuto asked. When Amu looked up she blushed even harder at him, HE WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER FACE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

"U-uh ya" She said. She saw Ikuto quietly chuckling to himself, "What?" she asked

"I noticed that you stutter a lot" Ikuto said.

"Shut up!" Amu said," At least I'm not some pervert who molests girls!" she yelled. Amu put her hands to her mouth realizing the mistake.

Ikuto was silent for a moment then started to laugh," Hahahahaha never in my life have I ever had a girl call me a pervert! Hey Sora, I like this kid, she has spunk!" he said ruffling Amu's head. Amu blushed when Ikuto said 'I like this kid'

"Oi! I always call you a pervert don't I?" Sora argued.

"Ya, that's why I said she was the first **girl**!" Ikuto smirked.

"Are you calling me a boy, Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Sora asked irritated.

"Are you calling yourself a girl, Tsukiyomi Sora?" Ikuto chuckled.

"Heh well at least I'm not mistaken as a girl on missions" Sora smirked.

"At least I don't have to seduct the same sex on missions" Ikuto countered.

"Well at least I wasn't groped when I looked like my own gender" Sora taunted. Amu was watching as the Tsukiyomi siblings continued fighting. 'They have such a close relationship' she thought admiring them. When Amu heard the door open, her and the twin's attention was brought to the still figure at the door.

"Sora-sama, the boss would like you to go on another seduction mission" The person said bowing.

"Aww but I don't want to go! Can't he send anyone else Temari?" Sora whined.

"No I'm afraid not. Now can you please come so I don't have to use brute force." Temari said showing her naginata behind her back.

"You should do what the lady says" Ikuto said mimicking Sora from earlier.

"Hmph! Fine then! Hikyuu stay here with Ikuto. Ikuto, if you dare hurt a single hair on her head, I will literally rip your balls out and shove them down your throat!" Sora warned.

"Ya, ya" Ikuto said plopping down on the nearest couch. Sora looked and Amu and smiled,"Good luck Amu" she whispered before leaving.

"So Hikyuu" Ikuto said suprising Amu.

"Ya?" she said

"You want to go somewhere with me?" Ikuto asked.

"Oh uh sure!" Amu said unsure. Ikuto got up and gave Amu a hand. Amu started to stare at it long and hard. She heard Ikuto chuckle.

"W-what?" Amu stuttered.

"You're supposed to take my hand baka" Ikuto laughed.

"Oh! I knew that.." Amu said taking his hand and looking away. As soon as their fingers touched they both felt a spark between them. 'What was that?" They thought. Ikuto took Amu's hand and wrapped it around his own then raced out of Halloween.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Amu said trying to keep up with Ikuto in her heels. 'If I didn't wear these damn heels today I could probably run faster than Ikuto could!' she thought cursing her shoes.

"Secret" Ikuto smirked, then he suddenly came to a stop. Amu collided with Ikuto's back and rubbed her throbbing nose.

"Oww..." She said. She then looked up and saw a broken down amusement park. "Wow!" She exclaimed looking at all of the rides.

"This place is gonna be tore down soon so there's no one that comes here anymore" Ikuto said.

"It's so cute here!" Amu said.

"Come on, let's go the haunted house!" Ikuto said.

"No!" Amu exlaimed.

"Why? You scared?" Ikuto teased.

"N-n-no!" Amu yelled.

"Good, then let's go!" Ikuto said dragging Amu to the haunted house.

"Nooo!" Amu yelled.

(10 seconds later)

"Kyaaaaa!" Amu screamed running out of the house. Later on Ikuto was seen casually walking out.

"Jeez, are you that scared?" Ikuto chuckled.

"Dont' -pant- Do-pant- That -pant- EVER -pant- Again!" Amu said sitting on a bench.

"Alright, alright. Wanna go somewhere else?" Ikuto asked. Amu pondered for a while then snapped her fingers.

"Let's go to the Merry-Go-Round!" Amu smiled. Ikuto was walking with Amu to Merry-Go-Round. When they finally were there, Ikuto hoisted up Amu and put her on a white horse.

"I'll be right back, i'm just gonna turn the machine on" He said before leaving. A few minutes later, music could be heard and the merry-go-round started to rotate. Amu was casually leaning on the pole when she felt someone behind her.

"What the..?" Amu was shocked to see Ikuto sitting behind her. "Oi! What are you doing!" Amu screeched while trying to kick Ikuto.

"If you keep doing that, you're gonna fall you know." Ikuto warned.

"I don't care! Why the hell are you on my horse!" Amu yelled before she slipped off. "Kya!" Ikuto hurriedly caught her and put her back on the seat.

"I told you you'd fall" Ikuto smirked, Amu hmph'd in the the background. Then he snaked his arms around her waist.

"W-what are you doing now?" Amu yelled blushing.

"Making sure you don't fall" Ikuto said simply. He then rested his head on her own.

"W-wha?" Amu tried to say.

"Shh, I'm tired and your head makes a good pillow" Ikuto said. Amu quieted down and let Ikuto lie on her head for a few minutes. It was a really cute moment, until the ride stopped.

"Hey, Ikuto, wake up!" Amu said trying to shake him awake. Ikuto grumbled but stood up so Amu could get down down from the horse.

"Anywhere else?" Ikuto asked.

"Hmm.." Amu pondered then grinned mischievously. "How about..**.the teacups?**" she asked as she was walking towards the ride. Ikuto just shrugged sure and followed her.

When Ikuto and Amu arrived at the attraction, Amu watched Ikuto struggle to get into the pink cup made specifically for kids. Amu laughed then she touched the cup, ready to get in it too. As soon as her fingers touched the pink teacup, there were images and different memories of her and Ikuto popping into her mind. Amu clutched her head which felt dizzy. She staggered to get into the cup, but before she could sit down she fainted on top of Ikuto.

* * *

Ikuto POV

I was waiting for Hikyuu to sit in the cup with me. When she got a good grip on the cup I noticed her eyes looking a bit hazy and that she was staggering a bit. "Hey, you ok?" I asked her. She stared at me before fainting. I quickly caught her and held her bridal style. "Hikyuu! Hikyuu wake up!" I yelled. But it seemed she was unconsious. "Shit" I muttered and ran back to Halloween.

When we were back, I layed her on the couch then went to get a face towel. I soaked it in cold water then placed it on Hikyuu's forehead. I grabbed a chair and sat there gripping her hand tightly. "Please be okay" I whispered sadly to her. After what felt like many hours of staring at her, I checked the time and saw that it was 10pm. 'Why isn't Sora back yet?' I thought. I then looked at Hikyuu and saw her shallow breathing. I examined her exquisite facial features. From her heart shaped face, to her pale, flawless skin, and to underneath her eyelids where I knew striking electric green eyes lay waiting.

I yawned and layed my head near her arm. Sleep overtook me when I closed my eyes, holding her hand.

Amu POV

I opened my eyes and yawned. My eyes adjusted to the light in the room. The first thing that I saw was dark blue hair. I was about to get up but felt a heavy weight keeping my down. I looked to my side and saw Ikuto holding my hand. I smiled, 'He looks like a big cat' I thought. I used my other hand to stroke his hair softly making sure not to wake him up. 'He must've fallen asleep watching me.' I thought.

I heard the door open and looked to find Sora. "Hey Sora" I whispered. "Hey Amu, what happened with you and Ikuto?" she asked me. I explained to her about how we spent most of the day at the amusement park, about the teacup ride, why I fainted, and that Ikuto was taking care of me.

"I see" she smiled hapily. "Maybe your memories are returning to you?" she said.

"Ya, I hope so" I said smiling at Ikuto's sleeping figure.

* * *

**Sora: And that concludes this chapter!**

**Ikuto: Go Amuto!**

**Amu: Why is it that I have to go all soft in this chapter and not badass?**

**Sora: Cuz I wrote the story! By the way, I'll probably be using 'Hikyuu' as one of my OC's (even if it's just Amu in disguise) for most of the chapters. If you're having trouble remembering which one is which, real Amu has pink hair and golden eyes while Hikyuu (Amu in disguise) has black hear and electric green eyes. For those who don't get who's talking for this chapter if it's Amu or Hikyuu... SUCK IT UP!**

**Ikuto: R&R!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: What's My Name?

**Sora: And we're back with chap 7! YAY! Sorry for the long update but I had writer's block.  
**

**Amu: Yay! **

**Ikuto: HOORAY MORE AMUTO MOMENTS!**

**Sora: No sorry there's not gonna be a lot if them on account of the chapter before this one. This chapter is mostly mystery now. Ikuto can you please do the disclaimer?**

**Ikuto: Awwww! Fine whatever, Sora Kiryuu doesn't own an****ything except the plot, the OC Sora, and anything she made up by herself like the black messenger ring!**

* * *

_(Recap)_

_I heard the door open and looked to find Sora. "Hey Sora" I whispered. "Hey Amu, what happened with you and Ikuto?" she asked me. I explained to her about how we spent most of the day at the amusement park, about the teacup ride, why I fainted, and that Ikuto was taking care of me._

_"I see" she smiled hapily. "Maybe your memories are returning to you?" she said._

_"Ya, I hope so" I said smiling at Ikuto's sleeping figure._

_(End of Recap) - _Normal POV

"Ikuto wake up!" Sora yelled shaking her brother. Ikuto woke up groggily and yawned.

"Morning Sora" He said rubbing his eyes cutely. Sora rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Come on, you need to get off Hikyuu" Sora said trying to pull her brother off. Ikuto looked under him and saw that he was holding onto Hikyuu. He blushed only a little bit, but Sora could still see it. He quickly let go and jumped off the bed. The Tsukiyomi siblings turned and saw that Hikyuu was still asleep.

"I hope she's ok" Ikuto said to Sora.

"Why? Did anything happen yesterday?" Sora asked pretending she didn't know. Once again the story was explained of Ikuto and Amu's date at the amusement park.

"Oh I see" Sora said triling off as she looked towards Amu with fake sympathy.

"I hope she's ok. I would never forgive myself if she was harmed because of me" Ikuto said holding Amu's hand.

"Don't worry she'll be okay" Sora comforted her brother.

"Yeah anyway I'm gonna take a shower. Make sure not to peek!" Ikuto smirked.

Sora rolled her eyes," As if I would want to see you digusting man boobs."

"They're called abs smartass" Ikuto said.

"Abs are in your lower torso dumbass. So that means your upper torso is made of man boobs 'cause they're so big. And you might want to take a shower soon, I can smell the B.O from here" Sora smirked while pinching her nose. Ikuto blushed and left right away.

"Is he gone?" Amu asked from the bed.

"Ya he is" Sora said turning her back from the door.

"Thank god! His weight was killing me!" Amu said jumping from the bed. She looked at the hand which Ikuto was holding.

"He really does care for you, Amu" Sora smiled.

"No, he cares about 'Hikyuu' " Amu said sadly.

She started to brush her long black hair to remove the knots. Sora turned to one of the couches and plopped down on a seat, switching TV channels occasionally. Suddenly there was a ringing noise coming from Amu's pocket. She quickly picked up her cellphone and answered, "Hello?"

"Amu? Where have you been! I thought we were supposed to do this mission together! When I came back from my previous mission, Kazuomi told me you left with someone on the mission already!" Yoru yelled through the phone. Amu held the phone away from her ear.

"Sorry, Yoru. I forgot about that. Can I do anything to make it up to you?" Amu pleaded.

"Where are you now? I'll just meet you there and we can start the mission." Yoru sighed.

"Well actually...I'm at Halloween Inc. already..." Amu said quitely.

"WHAT! YOU'RE ALREADY THERE!" Yoru yelled.

"Please be quieter Yoru. It's early in the morning and I don't want anyone to wake up" Amu said in a hushed tone.

"Fine then, I'll come in a disguise and meet you at the park near the bridge in 10 minutes." Yoru said before hanging up.

"Don't people say good bye anymore?" Amu sighed.

"Well come on Amu-I mean Hikyuu. You've got to go before Ikuto comes back." Sora said. "Or who knows where he'll bring you next"

"Are you coming too?" Amu asked.

"No. I have missions to attend to with Ikuto. But if you need me, use this ring to contact me." Sora said giving Amu a black band ring with white stars all around it. "Just circle your finger around the ring until all the stars turn green. That means that I connected with you already with this ring." Sora said showing Amu her own black band ring with a celtic design on it. (pics of rings are on my profile)

"If you speak into the ring one of the stars will record your voice and said it over to me. If I send you a message then the starts will turn red. To hear the message just do the same thing with your finger until you hear my voice, got it?" Sora asked. Amu nodded and waved good bye to Sora. Sora suddenly stopped and turned to look at Amu.

"There's one more thing that I forgot to mention. You have to circle you finger around the ring clockwise to make sure the message goes to me. If you circle it counter clockwise the message will go to Ikuto" Sora warned. Amu nodded again before waving to Sora, again.

Amu wore the same black wig and green contacts from yesterday. This time she wore a green tube top, black capris, with an army belt, a black leather jacket, a choker, and some headphones around her neck. She slipped on some black Jordans that she borrowed from Sora, tied up her hair in a messy ponytail and set off.

As soon as she enter the park she noticed Yoru leaning casually on a tree by the fountain. Even though he was wearing a disguise she could tell that it was him. He had brown shaggy hair and chocolate brown eyes to match. His top was a black button up with a loosely-tied red tie. He was wearing black skinnies and some black chucks.

"There you are Amu!" Yoru yelled.

"Shh!" She shushed, "There might be people watching us!"

"Oh right" Yoru said in embarrassment, "Sorry Amu"

"It's alright" Amu gently smiled, "But my name now is Hikyuu" she said.

"Hikyuu? Really? Why did you use your title?" Yoru asked.

"To confuse their boss and mostly because it's the first thing that popped in my mind." Amu chuckled sheepishly.

"I see" Yoru sweat dropped.

"So what's your fake name?" Amu asked.

"Ryuu" Yoru said. "Anyway I got a mission from Kazuomi because he said you might want a break from your mission with Ikuto"

"Alright. What's the mission?" Amu asked.

"There have been many linked murders happening lately in the Southern part of Tokyo and the boss presumes that culprit is Kyou Manamaru" Yoru said starting to walk.

"Why does he think that?" Amu asked walking after Yoru.

"Kyou Manamaru is a well known swindler and gambler. Previously he was turned into the police by a man named Kaito Yamamoto and his group of fellow gamblers. Yamamoto was also a gambler who seemed to have lost all his money to Manamaru. In revenge, Yamamoto and his gang helped the police track Manamaru down. He escaped a few weeks ago and started his plot of revenge on Yamamoto and his group. That's hows the linked murders started, it went from Yamamoto and started to travel down the chain until it goes to the last person in the group with the least power." Yoru said.

"Well why don't police deal with it? I mean if there are linked murders doesn't that mean there should be at least some bit evidence in the first scene of the crime?" Amu asked confused.

"That's why I said that the boss presumes that the culprit is Kyou Manamaru. There's no real proof that he's the criminal. There are no traces or any evidence. So the police had to contact Kazuomi so he could send assassins for him."

"I see..wait! The police know that Kazuomi runs an assassin group!" Amu yelled.

"Yes they do. The police made an agreement with Easter that they won't go after us as long as we don't hurt any innocent people, just our targets. Now keep you voice down would you? We don't want to whole world to know it!" Yoru said.

"Alright. So I'm guessing our mission is to find Kyou, prove that he's the murderer, and kill him?" Amu asked.

"Ya pretty much. We'll have to start in the evening though because he only kills at midnight." Yoru said, Amu nodded and they left for Easter.

* * *

Ikuto POV

'Oh great. First Hikyuu leaves all of a sudden and now I have to complete another mission fricken mission!' I thought to myself. I knocked on the boss' door twice before I was allowed to come in. I saw that Sora was already waiting there.

"Ah Ikuto! You're finally here!" The boss said with a sinister smile on his face.

"Ya I know I'm here. So what's the mission?" I asked rolling my eyes. The boss tossed a file towards me and I quickly opened it to find a picture of a man in his mid-thirties."

"This man's name is Kyou Manamaru. He is a well known swindler and gambler. Previously he was turned into the police by a man named Kaito Yamamoto and his fellow group of gamblers. Yamamoto was also a gambler who seemed to have lost all his money to Manamaru. In revenge, Yamamoto and his gang helped the police track Manamaru down. He escaped a few weeks ago and started his plot of revenge on Yamamoto and his group. That's hows the linked murders started, it went from Yamamoto and started to travel down the chain until it goes to the last person in the group with the least power." The boss said.

"Let me guess. Capture him and kill him?" Sora asked.

"Almost. You must have proof that he is the murderer before you kill him. In order to do that I want you, Sora, to switch places with his next target, Rai Tsukina. Then Ikuto will kill him. Capiche?" The boss asked.

"We understand" Sora and I said as we bowed.

"Good. You're mission starts at midnight so I want you to prepare for it now." He said before dismissing us. As we were walking out if the room I asked Sora.

"So do you know where Hikyuu is?"

"Ya, she went back home because her parents were wondering where she was." Sora replied.

"I see. You wanna go visit her?" I asked.

"No. She's probably busy" Sora said starting to hum.

"Fine." I sighed. I noticed that one of my apprentices was standing at my door. "What do you need Daichi?" I asked him.

"Oh Ikuto there you are! I was just going to tell you that the boss forgot to tell you something." He said. Sora and I gave him questioning looks. "He said to tell you that the pink haired Hikyuu will be there." Daichi said doing a mock salute before walking away. I noticed that Sora tensed up when Daichi said pink-haired Hikyuu.

"Something wrong sis?" I asked her. Hey I'm her older brother, how can I not worry about my own sister? It seemed like she snapped out of a trance and gave me an apologetic look and asked me what I said. I told her not to mind it and we contined on walking.

* * *

Amu POV - around 11pm

Man it feels so good to wear my suit again after such a long time! I stretched my arms up high before I started to jump on top of roofs with Yoru. My outfit consisted of tight black midriff turtleneck shirt that was sleeveless, black shorts that ended mid-thigh, and black knee high combat boots. I had one leather strap on each leg that holestered a dagger and around my belt was a holster that held two full auto pistols. I wore arm warmers on both my arms that went from my forearm to my wrist. It held one long spike at the end for assassinating.

Kazuomi had told us that Kyou's next target was a young man named Rai Tsukina. He also told us that Halloween might be there too. Now I didn't mind that Sora was there but Ikuto was a whole different problem. Especially if he finds out that I'm Hikyuu.

My long exotic pink hair was flowing in the wind as my honey glazed eyes were scanning the area for Kyou and Rai. "Do you see any of them yet?" I asked Yoru. He turned his head toward me and shook it before looking straight again. I sighed and kept on running until at the corner of my eye I saw two men in an alleyway. "Quick Yoru! Down there!" I said pointing to the alley.

We both stood on the roof waiting for something to happen. It seems that Rai and Kyou were talking for now. I looked closely at Rai then noticed something strange. "Hey Yoru, what colour are Rai's eyes?" I asked.

"They're green, why?" Yoru asked. Before I could answer a person appeared in front of us. Yoru immidiately glared at the man.

"Ikuto. What are you doing here?" Yoru asked.

"That's a stupid question Yoru, of course I'm here to kill Kyou Manamaru." Ikuto said. He then looked at me then smirked. "Hello Amu"

"Ikuto" I pretended to grit my teeth.

"I might as well take care of you now before things get complicated." Ikuto said before shooting Yoru with a heatseeking missile. He quickly dodged it before telling me to get to Kyou and Rai.

I jumped of the roof and landed on my feet very quietly, a few metres behind Kyou. When Kyou was about to shoot Rai, I quickly took a picture before throwing a hunting knife at his arm. It landed right on his arm and pinnned him to a wall.

"AHHH!" He screamed in pain. I walked swiftly towards "Rai".

"Are you alright?" I asked "him".

"Ya thanks a lot Amu" "Rai" said. Suddenly Rai's hair became longer and turned blue.

"Your welcome, but where's Rai?" I asked.

"He's safe in his home knowing nothing of this rendevous." Sora said.

"I see. Well at least we caught the murderer." I said happily.

"Ya, by the way where's Yoru?" Sora asked.

"He's with Ikuto on the roof, why?" I asked.

"Shit!" Sora cursed before jumping up. I quickly followed after her. What we saw was not a pretty sight. Both Ikuto and Yoru were severly injured. The floor of the roof was cracked in many places and there were mini crators filled with faint traces of blood. Sora hurriedly helped Ikuto up while I helped Yoru. My back was turned as we were about to jump away but Ikuto's voice made me stop.

"It's nice to see you again Hikyuu" Ikuto said with a small smile on his face.

I froze, did he mean me right now or...no he couldn't have discovered my identity so soon. Or could he have? If he has the title as best assassin I have no doubt in his abilities but...

I looked behind me. Sora's features showed that of shock. Ikuto was still smiling. I said a small "Yeah" before jumping away. I noticed that Yoru was having a hard time keeping up so I had to do a bridal carry and boy was it awkward. We finally made it to Easter where Kukai took him. I walked swiftly towards my room and never stopped even if people were calling me.

I sat down on my bed and rested my head on my hands. Should I go back to Halloween? No what if Ikuto really figured out who I was? Or maybe he was unsure and if I don't go back it'll prove that his assumptions are correct?

"GAHHH WHAT DO I DO!" I yelled in frustration lying down. I looked up at my fingers and saw the black ring that Sora gave to me. "That's it!" I said excitedly. I took off the ring and circled my finger around it. One by one all the white stars on it turned a neon green."Can you meet me now at the fountain exactly where Yoru was supposed to meet me? I need to ask you something important. Bye." I said into the ring before it turned white again.

I waited a couple of minutes until the stars on my ring turned red. I did the same motion with my finger until I heard Sora's voice.

"Alright, I'll meet you there in 10" the voice said. "That's odd. I wonder why her voice sounds so different? Probably it's just because of the recording." I said to mysef.

I quickly turned to my closet and was trying to find something to wear while taking off my suit. In the end I picked a black holister top, green ripped flares, a red sweater, and some black fingerless gloves. I didn't bother with the wig and contacts because it's really late so who would see me anyway?

I decided to bring a few weapons just in case, so I picked two auto pistols and put it in the holsters around my ankles which was covered by my jean's flares. I took two hunting knives and put them safely in my sweater so no one could see them. I put black and silver Skullcandy headphones on my ears and played the song "I Stand Alone" by Godsmack.

I slipped on my black hightop converse and jumped out the window. I continued to jump on the branches of different trees until I reached the park. I saw a figure of a person sitting near the fountain playing the violin. It's like I was caught in a trance as I continued to move toward openly, the music was so sad and sounded lonely.

When the music stopped I quickly snapped out of my trance. I looked forward and gasped.

"Ikuto!" I yelled.

"Hey Amu" Ikuto said smirking.

"What? Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well it seems like I got a message from someone who wants to meet me in the park to tell me something important. Now mind telling me why you're here?" Ikuto asked me.

"I came to take a walk." I lied through my teeth.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow "A walk in the middle of the night? Why?" he asked.

"None of your business" I said crossing my arms.

"Alright then how about telling about why you have weapons on?" Ikuto said suddenly in front of me. He grabbed my arm and pulled up my sleeve so it revealed my hunting knife.

I blushed and yelled. "Like I said, none of your business!" I pulled my arm from his grasp.

"Alright enough games" Ikuto said while pulling out his gun. "Tell me, why are you here?" he asked.

"As I've said many times before. NONE. OF. YOUR. BUSINESS." I yelled.

"Suit yourself then" Ikuto said before disappearing and reappearing behind me with the gun to my head.

"Do you really think I would fall for a cheap trick like that?" I asked before ducking and windmill kicked his legs. He jumped away. I took this oppurtunity to take my guns out if their holster. Ikuto charged towards me in a diagonal pattern so it would be hard to shoot him. When he was close to me, I did an axe kick on his chin and took my hunting knives and threw them at him, pinning him to a tree.

He was struggling to get out so he threw a grenade at me. I quickly jumped away before it hit me. To my dismay it was a smoke bomb and when I checked the tree Ikuto was gone.

"Shit" I muttered. I carefully looked around for any signs of movement. I sensed someone from behind me but I was too late to dodge it so I had to block it. Ikuto was going to punch me so I blocked it with my arms. It still hurt like hell though. He tried to punch me again leaving an opening on his stomach. I quickly took that chance and lowered my body to punch him in the gut. It hit him perfectly and painfully to the point that he coughed some blood.

He disappeared again and my guard was up. I raised up my fists for protection. This time he was above me and was going to do an aerial punch. I quickly jumped out of the way and looked to where I was formerly standing. I gulped at the big crator left there. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice Ikuto sneaking in behind me.

Before I could move away he hit me on a pressure point so that I fell limp. I heard Ikuto say something before my mind quickly gave into the darkness.

"I'm sorry...Hikyuu"

* * *

**Sora: And that ends this chapter.**

**Ikuto: Are you kidding me! That was so short!**

**Amu: Yeah for once i have to agree with Ikuto!**

**Sora: Ah whatever. I was running out of ideas so yeaaa...oh and that's right! I forgot to say that if you give me an idea to use for my next chapter, you can be in the story (BUT ONLY FOR ONE CHAPTER!). Just inbox me or review! **

**Ikuto: So think up some good stuff**

**Amu: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: Brotherly Love

**Sora: Hey! We're back with Twisted Memories Ch 8! YAY! Oh yea, sorry for the REALLY late update. I haven't been able to get any ideas so I've been reading other fics to help me.  
**

**Ikuto: You people better be grateful!  
**

**Sora: Yeah! Oh and there's an OCXIkuto fluff moment below. Just warning you! Oh and of course amuto moments!  
**

**Amu: Lolz Sora doesn't own anything!**

* * *

Amu POV

I jolted up from my bed and adjusted my eyes to match my surroundings. It clearly showed that it was the evening when I looked through the window. I carefully looked around the room confirming whose it would be. "This isn't my room." I said to myself. The walls were crimson red while all the furniture was black. I slowly got up and made my way through the door. As I quietly made my way downstairs I spotted a blonde female making dinner. Next to her was a man who strikingly looked like Ikuto.

I decided to leave and not cause any commotion but when I turned around I bumped into someone. I quickly looked forward and saw another blonde girl in front of me "Wait a minute," I said to myself. Then it all clicked. "UTAU!" I jumped up and hugged Utau the hardest I could.

"A-Amu, can't b-breath!" Utau gasped for air when I let her go.

"Utau! How have you been!" I excitedly asked her.

"I've been better," Utau smiled. "Now come on, let's go have some dinner!" she said dragging me to the kitchen. The two adults in the kitchen stopped what they were doing and looked my way.

"Mom, Dad this is my bestfriend Amu," Utau said introducing us.

"Hello, my name is Hinamori Amu. It's nice to meeet you," I smiled to the mother. However my gaze still lingered on the father.

"Why aren't you a cute little thing? My name is Tsukiyomi Souko and this my husband Tsukiyomi Aruto," Souka said pointing to her and her husband. All of a sudden Aruto yawned.

"Oh please excuse me, I just came back from Europe this morning and I'm a bit sleepy," Aruto said.

"That's no problem" I smiled._ 'Hmm if I remember correctly Sora said that Utau and her, Ikuto, and Yoru aren't biological siblings under Aruto because Utau is the daughter of Aruto's second wife, Souko. Utau said before that Ikuto left her and her mother but she never told me what happened to her father. I'm guessing this is the time he went to Europe for whatever reason. Oh but Kazuomi told me that after Ikuto left, he became abusive? That's strange, he looks very gentle to me. Hmm, Yoru went missing after Ikuto left to go find freedom for himself after Sora left to become an assassin. If Souko and Utau were alone, how did Utau get a job as an assassin? Did Sora introduce her? No, can't be. Sora left when Utau was 4. I wonder if the parents know that all their kids are assassins? What if they were assassins when they were younger? I wonder why Yoru and Sora aren't here if this is there house? God, my brain hurts from so many question!' _I thought to myself.

"Wait a minute, if I'm in the Tsukiyomi home shouldn't Ikuto be here too?" I accidently asked aloud.

"Ikuto? You know Ikuto?" Aruto asked suprised.

"Yeah she does dad, because they go to the same school." Utau lied.

"Yeah! I always hear about him from my friends." I added.

"Oh really? What do they say?" Souko asked.

"Um...They say he's a great guy that's good at sports!" I lied through my teeth.

Aruto raised an eyebrow and took a glance at Souka. Her eyebrows were raised too. I started to sweat hardcore while they exchanged glances. Then Souko suddenly smiled. "See I told you honey! Ikuto would be good at sports if we let him in those sports teams when he was younger!"

"Yeah I guess it all paid off." Aruto said forcing a smile.

I chuckled nervously, "Yeah. That is a good thing." I started to eat dinner quietly. Then as soon as Utau left I bolt out the door to the guest room.

"That must have been the scariest thing I have ever did," I said leaning against the door after quickly shutting it. Utau was looking at me nervously.

"What?" I asked.

Utau suddenly sighed and cradled her head in her hands, "Amu you baka, why did you agree to what they said?"

"What?" I asked still confused.

"They were testing you if you really know Ikuto and you failed! Even you should have known the answer!"

"I still don't get what you're talking about?" I said.

"You said that Ikuto was good at sports then agreed that it was because he went joined teams when he was kid. There's two things wrong with that Amu!" Utau yelled.

I just tilted my head in confusion. Utau sighed and raised her index finger.

"First thing is, Ikuto hated sports because my dad was never there to play with him because he left us," Then she raised a second finger, "Second, Ikuto wasn't in any teams as as kid because he left to join Easter!"

I facepalmed," Great! This is just great! Now they know I'm lying and think I'm suspicious!"

"And they also know you're an assassin," Utau quietly added.

"WHAT!" I yelled shaking Utau

"At first it was just assumptions, but when they asked you about Ikuto and about the sports, WHICH YOUR ANSWER WAS VERY WRONG! They knew that for a fact you don't know Ikuto even if you know him." Utau said before looking at the time. "It's already seven, you want to stay over?" she asked.

"I don't know, I mean your parents know I'm an assassin and it makes me a bit comfortable." I sighed scratching my head.

"You're my bestfriend so they won't hurt you..._I think_." Utau said.

"What was that last part that you said?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"I'm going to take a shower. My room is in the North wing, go though the left corrider, it's the second last door on the left." Utau said before leaving.

I nodded then procceded to walking down the corriders of the Tsukiyomi Mansion. I carefully eyed my enviroment, memorizing my surroundings. When I finally came up to the North Wing, a maid stumbled upon me. The teapot on the tray she was holding spilt all over my clothes.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She apologized while bowing a million times.

"It's alright. Here let me help you," I said grabbing a stack of plates and the teapot then putting them on the tray.

"Thank you so much! " The maid said.

"Umm yeah can before you go, can you tell me where Utau's room is? I forgot which way it was." I asked.

"Mistress Utau's room? Just go through that corrider. It's the second last room on the left." The ditsy maid pointed.

"Oh thank you very much!" I smiled.

"No problem," the maid blushed before walking away and tripping..again. I chuckled to myself before walking throgh the corrider that the maid pointed to. As I came to the second last door I twisted the doorknob slowly and entered the dark room. I closely examined the room. Strange I didn't think Utau liked blue? As I spotted drawer, I speed walked there in search of some clothes.

The top drawer I found, was filled with men's shirts. I raised an eyebrow and looked into the second drawer which was filled with men's pants. "Does Utau dress like a man sometimes?" I said to myself before opening the third drawer. I slowly lifted up some boxers in shock.

"My, my I seem to have an underwear pervert in my room." A deep voice chuckled.

* * *

Normal POV

The pinkette's head shot up to meet sapphire eyes. Ikuto was at the doorway casually leaning on the casing with crossed arms, smirking at Amu.

"Ikuto!" Amu cried, "What are you doing here?"

Ikuto chuckled, "This is my house, is it not?"

Amu then noticed Ikuto's attire and blushed red like a tomato. "W-why are you only wearing a towel?"

"That's cause I just took a shower," Ikuto said simply. "Like what you see?" he smirked.

"N-no! I don't know what you're talking about," Amu stuttered.

Ikuto strode towards her and lifted up her chin with his index finger and thumb, "I suggest that you leave before anything happens that you'll regret." he smirked.

Amu blushed and quickly ran out of Ikuto's room. A few minutes later, Ikuto came out in black skinny jeans, and a grey and white stripped long sleeve shirt. They started to walk aimlessly outside of the mansion. (clothes on profile) "So do you need clothes or are you going to walk around and have everyone see your underwear?" Ikuto asked while smirking. Amu looked down and blushed. She used her arms to cover her chest area and immediately collapsed on the floor.

"You pervert! Where do you think you're looking!" Amu yelled embarrassed.

"At nothing. You want clothes or not?" Ikuto shrugged.

Amu heard the hidden insult but brushed it off. Ikuto went back inside of his room and brought out a pair of black basketball shorts and a rather long, skinny white t-shirt. Amu quickly changed inside of Ikuto's room and came out in the obviously oversized clothes.

"Cute," Ikuto complimented. They started to walk around the mansion, occasionly being greeted by the maids and butlers. They laughed and shared funny stories with one another about their groups and past experiences. They then decided to walk outside even thought it was a bit late in the night. At around ten in the evening, was the time when assassins start their missions so both individuals had to be careful.

"So um Ikuto..." Amu started.

"Yeah Amu?" Ikuto said.

"Well aren't you worried that somone might see us together? Ya know because we're **enemies** and all? " Amu asked.

"Not really, I mean just because we're enemies, doesn't mean we have to hate each other _outside the job_, right? There haven't been any new missions to compete in, and I think both of us need a break from being leaders anyway." Ikuto answered her coolly.

"Well I guess..." Amu trailed off. 'Oh my god, this is so awkward! I can't believe I'm talking to Ikuto normally!'

"Then let me ask you a question Amu" Ikuto said, his face becoming serious. Amu tiltled her head. "Why were you walking alone in the middle of the night yesterday?"

Amu groaned, "How many times do I have to tell you Ikuto? It's none of your business. Why do you care anyways?"

"Cause I worry about you.." Ikuto said quietly.

"What?" Amu asked suprised.

"Duck!" Ikuto said dodging a bullet. Amu followed his actions.

"Tch come on let's go Amu," Ikuto said grabbing Amu's hand and running away. Amu blushed hard at the sudden contact. They started to run away from the attackers. When they reached the nearest building Amu noticed it was Easter but pulled Ikuto inside anyway. They quickly ran past everyone inside so no one would notice that their enemy was inside their building. They were so fast like a blur unseen.

Finally when they reached Amu's room, Amu opened her door, pushed Ikuto in, then slammed her door shut.

* * *

"I think we lost them," Amu panted out falling on her bed. Ikuto looked around Amu's room.

"Nice room," He commented.

"Thanks. So Ikuto what did you say earlier?" Amu asked curiously.

"Why were you walking in the middle of the night yesterday?" Ikuto asked.

"No after that." Amu said.

"Nice room?" Ikuto asked.

"No before that." Amu said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Duck?" Ikuto asked.

Amu groaned, "Nevermind."

Ikuto inwardly smiled, "Whatever you say Amu". Ikuto went to Amu's bed and plopped on it. He was lying down beside Amu and stretched his limbs out like a cat. Ikuto looked up and noticed something in Amu's hair. He got up and climbled on top of Amu. His long arms kept him stable while he towered over her.

"What do you think you're doing Tsukiyomi?" Amu asked irratatedly.

"Really Amu? Back to last name basis? Anyway, I'm trying to get something out of your hair." Ikuto said taking out whatever was in Amu's hair.

Now to them this is nothing but from someone else's point of view...well let's just find out shall we?

Suddenly Amu's door swung open and in came Yoru.

"Amu! I just heard you came ba-..." Yoru stopped. His golden eyes bulged. "What is he doing here!" Yoru yelled, pointing at Ikuto frantically.

Ikuto looked up at Yoru calmly, "Yo" he said.

"Amu! You're too young for this! You're being tricked by this bastard!" Yoru cried.

"Yoru calm down! I'm only hiding him here because we were attacked!" Amu said.

Yoru immediately stopped his rant and his jaw dropped, "What? Wait, so you weren't doing the unspeakable?"

Amu blushed, "N-no! Of course n-not!"

Ikuto sweat dropped, "Jeez Yoru, you're such a perv.!"

"I'm not!" Yoru protested. "Anyway who attacked you?"

"I don't know but all I know is, they're not assassins from Halloween or Easter. So please don't tell anyone Yoru!" Amu begged.

"Alright I'll keep quiet but only if _he_ doesn't cause any problems for us," Yoru sighed pointing to Ikuto.

Amu sighed in relief, "Alright" she looked at both brothers "Do you guys want something to eat?"

"Chocolate taiyaki" They both said at the same time. Then glared at each other.

Amu sweat dropped, "You guys really are brothers."

* * *

Ikuto POV

As Amu exited the room I quickly began a conversation with Yoru.

"So how have you been, Yoru?"

"Great until you came," Yoru sneered.

I sighed, "Look, I know that things haven't been great and dandy between us two but I want to change it."

"Oh really? And why would you want to do that?" Yoru asked sarcastically.

"Well, I was talking to Sora a few weeks ago and this is what she said.."

_(Flashback)  
_

_Sora and I had just come back from a mission and we decided to relax by sitting outside, eating our favourite chocolate cake. She start to stir her drink slowly while resting her head against her knuckles._

_"Ya know what Ikuto?" Sora asked gazing at the sunset. _

_"What?" I asked._

_"I really wish our family was back together again," She sighed drinking her milk. I stayed silent letting her continue. "I guess it's really my fault to begin with." Sora smiled sadly then started to sniffle."If I didn't leave in the first place, then all of us would still be a h-happy f-family."_ _There were tears flowing down her stricken face._

_"Dad would've still been a good man, Mom would still be her optimistic self, Utau wouldn't of had to learn the horrors of realilty at such a young age, and Yoru wouldn't of had to grow up killing people instead of being loved by his parents." Sora sobbed._

_I quickly rushed to my sister's side and pulled her into a comforting embrace._

_"Shh..it's alright. It's not your fault. You're not to blame." I soothed her.  
_

_"B-but the family felt apart__ b-because I l-left,_" Sora cried.

_"No, it wasn't because of you, it was because of me.." I confessed._

_"W-what are you t-talking about?" Sora asked me._

_"After you left, I was envious of your freedom and decided to leave the family also. What I didn't know was that this changed our parents drastically and affected Utau and Yoru too,"_ _I admitted.  
_

_Sora gasped. "Really?"_

_"Yeah," I said quietly looking down. I felt a hand touch my cheek reassuringly. I looked back up to see Sora staring at me with gentle eyes.  
_

_"Ikuto, I have decided! Both of us will try to get our families together so we can be family again! Are you with me?" Sora said holding out her hand._

_I took her hand and nodded. "Definitely," I smiled._

_(End Of Flashback)_

"Onee-chan really said that?" Yoru asked on the verge of tears. I nodded. "Jeez now I feel bad not accepting her proposals to join you guys_" _Yoru sighed.

"That's why Yoru,_ please _ignore the conflict between us and be my brother again. Sora would be really happy." Ikuto said.

"Alright," Yoru smiled.

"Give me a hug why don't you?" Ikuto asked.

"Sure." Yoru said hugging his brother after many years_._ It really was a heart warming moment. _Especially_ for a pinkette who was lingering by the door. Amu giggled a bit before entering the room.

"My, my what a cute moment you guys are having with the hug." Amu giggled.

"Amu! Its' not what you think!" Yoru said embarrassed letting go quickly.

"Ya! I'm actually straight!" I yelled.

"Are you calling me gay!" Yoru yelled at me.

"Oh so you finally figured out?" I smirked.

"Why you...!" Yoru started.

Amu sweat dropped, "Boys will be boys I guess"

* * *

**Sora: Hey! Thanks for reading! This chapter I guess you could say was one of my most dramatic out of all the other chapters.  
**

**Ikuto: Haha Yoru's gay**

**Yoru: You're the one who wanted a hug! So you're the gay one!**

**Sora: Alright! Shut up! Cheese and rice man! You two bicker like an old married couple! **

**Ikuto and Yoru: HEY!**

**Amu: Please R&R! ^_^_  
_**


	9. AN

**HEY guys! Yeah I know you hate me for not posting up another chapter but I have news! I'm starting a contest! To make my story more interesting, I've decided to add a new character! So all you have to do is, send me a review that has filled in information about your OC. The fill out can be found on my profile! You have three days to give me your review. By the end of Thursday, I won't accept anymore reviews for the fill out. Whoever has the most interesting OC will be put in my story, so review people! And Good Luck!**

**- Sora Kiryuu**


	10. Chapter 9: Trip Across The World

**Sora: Hey guys! I know you've been anticipating for chapter 9 all this time so..here it is!**

**Ikuto: Same as always Sora doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Amu: And she thanks all the people who reviewed for her story, especially: Animelover 261 and Maliyahboo123**

**Sora: Oh yeah! And it's been already 4 weeks since the little reunion with Yoru and Ikuto. After that, Utau joined them to complete their little family of siblings. It was a heart warming time for all of them, especially Sora. There is current peace between Easter and Halloween. Just letting you guys know!**

**Everybody: Enjoy~**

* * *

Normal POV

Amu sighed as she munched on her orange popsicle. It was an usually hot summer day in Tokyo. She was relaxing in front of of her fan while waiting for Yoru to come in and bring her a new mission. Abruptly, Amu's door burst open behind her making her fall from her chair. "Big news Amu!" Yoru said looking at Amu from the ground.

"What is it?" Amu said getting up and plopping down on her swivel chair. She started to fan herself with her hand.

"We're moving to America to complete our mission of helping Ikuto!" Yoru cheered.

"America!" Amu's exclaimed happily.

"Yup! You see, this is what Kazuomi told me..." Yoru trailed off.

_(Flashback)_

_"Ah Yoru! There you are!" Kazuomi called._

_"Is there something that you need sir?" Yoru asked._

_"Yes, I wanted to tell you that you and Amu are going to America to complete your mission to stop Ikuto from working with Halloween," Kazuomi said._

_ "I see, but why in America?" Yoru asked looking puzzled._

_"It seems that Tsukasa, the leader of the Hellcats, has sent his two best assassins to go to America to complete a mission. One of them is probably Ikuto so it gives you the chance to talk to him. I have also noticed that there has been an unusual number of murders happening there lately, so I want you and Amu to check it out. If my assumptions are correct, then another assassin group has been created," Kazuomi explained._

_"So basically like killing two birds with one stone?" Yoru concluded._

_"Precisely, you leave in one hour," Kazuomi smirked._

_"Yes sir!" Yoru saluted  
_

_(End of Flashback)_

"So we're going to America? Which part?" Amu asked.

"Miami," Yoru grinned.

Amu's eyes lit up with pure excitement, "Yay! Let's leave right away!"

"Then pack your bags, we leave in 10," Yoru said before leaving.

* * *

(At America)

"Wow! So this is Miami! It's so cool!" Amu said looking from the marvelous buildings, to the green pom trees, to the white sandy beaches. There were people everywhere! Walking down the busy streets, dancing to the beats, and taking photos near the beaches.

"Amu! Focus!" Yoru barked.

"Sorry," Amu apologized sheepishly.

"Come one, we have to go to this hotel and wait for our bikes, then we can go around." Yoru said walking off in some direction.

Amu and Yoru continued to walk around while receiving strangle looks from many passerby's. Frequently there were people who pointed and whispered about their hair colour. Others would point to them, themselves and start to gossip. It wasn't every day that you saw two people who looked like models just walking around. When Yoru and Amu finally made it to their hotel, they were escorted to a special room on the top most floor.

There were a lot of windows everywhere that replaced the walls, The rooms were decent sized and looked nice. Both had decided to change into more plain and common looking clothes. Amu had dyed her hair brown and wore green contacts, while Yoru dyed his hair blonde and wore blue contacts. When a knock sounded on there door, Yoru had found out that there motorcycles were waiting downstairs in the parking lot.

Amu put on her black helmet and climbed on top of her black Kawasaki Ninja bike. Yoru repeated the action but got on top of his black Suzuki GSXR. They started their engines and raced off.

Their first destination was a casino. A card dealer there, was killed for reasons that should not bother any assassin group. Except he was an exception. The dealer's alias was Nicholas Reed. His public job was to be an innocent, happy-go-lucky, card dealer that got along with everyone. At night, he would change into Reize Kawasaki, a dangerous spy that worked for the assassin group Risen Apocalypse.

Amu and Yoru told the manager of the casino that they were investigators that went by the names Stella Vanderwolf and Rick Evans. While Amu asked people around about the crime, Yoru used his infrared scanner to find any evidence.

"Any new information Stella?" Yoru asked.

"No, it's the same as what Kazuomi told us. Nicholas Reed a.k.a Reize Kawasaki was a "nice dealer" who never had any enemies. On August 13, he died of food poisoning that he did not notice until it was too late. He thought thought it was just a cold that he caught, but as it became more severe he knew it was poisoning. Unfortunately it was already too late to treat it and he died while on the job." Amu said.

"If he's a well trained spy, then how did he not know that his food _was_ poisoned? On second thought, why didn't he treat it?" Yoru asked confused.

"I don't know, I guess that's why Kazuomi sent us to check it out, it's not every day that a high rank spy can easily die of _food poisoning_," Amu sighed.

Yoru and Amu continued to talk while leaning on their motorcycles. Finally, Amu sighed then turned towards one of the brick walls and asked, "How long are you going to hide? We already know you're there anyway."

A timid looking girl with pale green hair walked from behind one of the walls. Her hair was short and her fringes covered one eye. One aqua eye flickered from Yoru to Amu and back.

"So is there something you need? Why were you eavesdropping us?" Yoru asked.

Offended, the girl said childishly, crossing her arms, "I wasn't watching eavesdropping! I was just hiding here while you were talking!"

A vein grew on Yoru's head, "That's basically eavesdropping isn't it!" he yelled irritatedly.

"No! It's called hiding-somewhere-while-someone's-talking! Duh!" The girl said stubbornly.

Amu laughed, and put a hand on a fuming Yoru's shoulder. "Chill Rick, it's not like we were talking about anything secretive anyway,"

"Exactly! Besides it's not like I heard you talk about the murder of that casino's card dealer, Nicholas Reed!" The girl accidently slipped out. She immediately covered her mouth in hopes that they didn't hear her. Of course, she didn't know they were assassins with heightened senses, like hearing.

Amu smiled devishly,"Oh? So you were eavesdropping? My, my, that's not a very good habit for a girl you know?"

Before the green haired girl could speak another word, she was interrupted by a man looking for her. "Oh, there's my dad. I have to go now. Bye!" She said before running away.

"Well that was interesting," Amu laughed.

"Really? I thought it was annoying," Yoru sulked.

"Haha indeed," Amu agreed while laughing more.

* * *

Amu and Yoru raced back to the hotel where they called up Kairi, their main computer hacker and profile searcher. They asked him if there were any videos showing the night of Reize's death. He told them that were was one he found, and showed them the clip. The video was short and only lasted about 5 minutes. There was nothing out of the ordinary until Reize dropped dead on the floor. Amu watched the video many times, while Yoru continued to talk to Kairi on any other leads or assassin groups that could have been involved.

"Yoru come here!" Amu suddenly yelled.

Yoru was immediately by Amu's side, "What is it?"

"Okay watch this spot very closely," Amu said pointing to a spot on the screen.

Amu quickly rewinded the video then zoomed in for a closer look. Yoru's eyes watched the scene closely then his eyes widened.

"No way!" Yoru exclaimed.

"Yes way, with this, we have to inform Kazuomi now that we know," Amu said closing her laptop while dialling a number on her cellphone at the same time.

Suddenly, men clad in black broke in through their windows and surrounded the duo. Amu and Yoru immediately reached for their guns in the room and started to shoot them. -**BANG BANG**- Many went down but more men came through the window from the now visible helicopters. Soon enough, Amu and Yoru ran out of bullets.

Amu grabbed a coat rack from the corner of the room and started to fight. One man tried to punch her so she ducked and rammed him in the stomach which caught three more men. She continued to ram them with full speed until they fell through window. Someone creeped from behind and tried to hit her with a crowbar. She quickly used the rack to block it. The man tried to push her down, so Amu suddenly knelt down and grabbed the man's sleeve. She threw him over her head and out the window.

Yoru grabbed the nearest thing next to him which was a long...Lamp. The men surrounding him started to laugh at his weapon of choice. Yoru simply smirked and smashed the top of the lamp against the ground. A huge sharp blade was revealed and the men's laughed immediately ceased. Yoru ran at top speed towards the men and pierced them all until they were covered with nothing but blood.

Unfortunately both Amu and Yoru's weapons gave way and the gang was closing in on them. Leaving no choice, Amu had to use one of her emergency smoke grenades and escape through the window.

As soon as she did though, they were caught in a huge net that was being held up by four helicopters. Amu and Yoru tried to climb out of the net, but it was filled with some sort of slippery liquid that would make them fall back down.

If they used the knives hidden in their shoes to cut the rope, there was a seventy-five percent chance that they would die since there are no buildings to jump too. There was also a twenty-five percent chance that if they do jump and land accordingly they would dive right into one of the pools or near the beach, and survive. Not taking their chances, Amu and Yoru sat in the net patiently. They stopped at a remote mountain many kilometres from Miami.

"A snow white mountain in a one of the hottest countries on the planet huh? You don't see that everyday," Yoru joked.

Amu and Yoru were blindfolded and forced to walk in chains. Amu listened carefully to the footsteps of the people around her and the envirement. Yoru was listening to the voices and conversations around him, just in case it might provide any useful information.

As they continued to walk, Amu noted that they were not walking on the snow anymore but on some sort of glass floor. Since it did not take them that long to get inside, that means that this room was the closest to the exit. 20 steps later they passed by a door that opened seemed to open vertically, they could tell this from the sound of the door lifting. Yoru heard the roar of engines and the sound of metal hitting metal in the background.

'This is probably where they store all of their vehicles," Yoru thought.

Someone tugged on Amu and Yoru's chain which jerked them forward. Amu noticed that her blindfold got darker which meant that they entered a dark room, probably a prison or jail. Yoru and Amu were brought down to their knees as the guards shackled their arms above their heads in a tight lock. Their blindfolds were ripped from their heads. The first thing Amu noticed was the man in a nice white suit sitting in front of them.

* * *

Amu POV

The dim light in the room helped me notice a little bit of the man's face. Straight away I knew they were thugs part of the Spanish Mafia due to the facial appearance and through the language the man was speaking towards his henchmen. The man in the suit turned his attention towards me and smiled.

"Bienvenido a los dos. Mi nombre es Amidio y yo soy el líder de la mafia española aquí en Miami. Espero que disfruten de su estancia aquí," the man greeted.

"What did he say Amu?" Yoru asked utterly confused.

"Welcome, you two. My name is Amidio and I am the leader of the Spanish Mafia here in Miami. I hope you enjoy you stay here," I translated.

"Oh well tell him it's hard to enjoy are stay since we're being chained up," Yoru growled.

"Mi pareja dice que es difícil disfrutar de nuestra estancia ya que nos están encadenados," I told the man.

"Lo siento mucho por la hospitalidad mal pero ya ves, se trata de órdenes," the man said sheepishly.

"He said he's very sorry for the bad hospitality, but they are orders," I said.

"Orders? From who?" Yoru asked.

"¿Quién ordenó que nos secuestran y nos llevan aquí?" I asked Amidio.

"Lo sentimos, que es confidencial," Amidio apologized.

"He said he's sorry, it's confidential," I told Yoru.

Yoru sighed, "Ask him how long we're supposed to stay here Amu,"

"¿Hasta cuándo se mantendrá en cautiverio?" I asked.

"Hasta que el jefe nos da la orden de matar(1)," Amidio said before leaving.

My eyes widened as Amidio left. Yoru looked concerned and asked me if I was okay. I told him that I was fine, and about the information that Amidio told me.

"So that means we have to get out of here," Yoru whispered to me.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," one of the henchmen said.

"And why not?" I asked sarcastically.

"Why don't we test that theory?" the henchman said moving towards me. He took a rat that was scurrying around and pushed it against the cold metal a little bit. As soon as the rat bent the metal, there was the spark and the rat started to crackle and sizzle until it died. Yoru and I just stared at the rat in horror.

"So you see, just move one inch and..." he used his hand and made a gesture of slitting his throat.

Yoru and I looked at each other with urgency, a million thoughts circling through our heads. One main thought was on top of it all.

_"We. Are. So. Screwed."_

* * *

**(1) Matar means** **kill you (if you translated the spanish and it doesn't make sense, don't blame me, blame google translate)  
**

** Anyway that ends this chapter. Yeah I know it's shorter than the others but meh. Anyway I have an important message for you guys, and I will be posting it on the top of my profile! Oh yeah and I made a FictionPress account that goes by the name "Nicholas Reed". Read my story - Sometimes it's Best To Not Cheat Death**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY AND MY OTHER STORIES TOO! I'LL ALSO BE UPDATING SHE'S A PIRATE AND SECRET QUARTET SOON! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! YOU'LL MAKE ME VERY HAPPY! OH AND DON'T FORGET TO SUBSCRIBE IF YOU ALREADY HAVEN'T! TEEHEE!  
**


	11. Chapter 10: Prison Escape

**Tora: Hey you guys, I finally updated after a year! And my name's Tora Tsukiyomi now! Whee!  
**

**Ikuto: Ya, took you long enough!  
**

**Amu: Sora DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: plot, Sora Tsukiyomi/Kiryuu, and other OC's.**

* * *

Amu POV

It felt like hours since the guard told us about what happened if we tried to escape. I assumed Yoru was either thinking of an escape plan or just sleeping. The prison cell we were left in was empty and the only sense of warm left was from the small torch lit beside the door. The skin under the shackles of my wrists started to burn and my eyes were becoming droopy from fatigue. Though I still kept myself on high alert in case anyone came in.

It seemed like it was in the middle of the night. Small footsteps were heard coming down from the halls. They were light and quick, unlike the guards' slow and heavy steps. I kicked Yoru awake with my leg. He jolted from his peaceful sleep.

"What was that for Amu!" Yoru asked annoyingly.

"Shh!" I hushed him, "I hear footsteps."

The steps stopped right in front of our door. There was a mix of low muttering, like an argument of some sort. Another noise was heard, this one sounded like the breaking of a wall. The muttering started again, in a panicked voice this time. Then bolts of the door started to become unscrewed, one bolt at a time. Finally the door fell down and two shadows stepped into the light.

"Sora! Ikuto!" I cheered.

"Hey Amu, need some help?" Sora asked jokingly as Ikuto proceeded to take of our shackles.

"No! Stop!" I yelled frantically.

"What? What is it? Are you hurt?" Ikuto asked worriedly.

I looked to the side sadly at the shackles and dropped my head gloomily. "They're fixed with electricity so that if they bend, they send an electric shock to the place where it's bent,"

Ikuto and Sora looked at each other, as if telepathically having a conversation. Yoru looked at me, then closed his eyes and sighed. Suddenly Ikuto grabbed me by my waist and jerked me forward. A squeal escaped my lips before I could conceal it. Ikuto gave a small smirk before reaching into his jacket. He pulled out a key looking pick with a rubber edge and wedged it into the lock of the cuffs. As soon as they touched a spark of electricity went up the key but was stopped short by the rubber before it reached Ikuto's fingers.

He broke both our cuffs easily. On instinct I began to rub my sore wrists. Sora helped me up while Ikuto gave a hand to Yoru. We immediately started to run, as in Ikuto and Sora carried me and Yoru, at lightning speed out the door and into the halls. Since the scientists that worked for Amidio injected Yoru and I with something, our legs were temporarily paralyzed.

Guards appeared behind us and started to chase us. We rounded a few corners but still had a long way to go. The flames from the torches were our only light in the damp and dusky halls.

"So what's the plan?" Yoru asked Ikuto.

Ikuto just smirked and looked forward again.

"Wait, you do have a plan right?" He asked Sora this time.

Sora gave an apologetic look before looking forward as well.

"Don't tell me, you don't have a plan!" Yoru yelled worriedly.

"I'm still working on it," Ikuto admitted.

"We're dead..." Yoru face palmed.

Stomps and shouts started from the hall ahead of us. Before we knew it, we were surrounded. All four of us had our backs against each other, facing our enemies. A man in a white suit, who I remembered was Amidio, stepped out in front of his matching soldiers and greeted us with a taunting smirk.

"I applaud you for being able to pass many of our guards. Unfortunately for you though, my men have surrounded the whole perimeter so that not even a rat can pass throu-," Amidio commented with a heavy spanish accent until he was caught off.

"Are you Amidio?" Ikuto cut in.

"Yes? Why?" Amidio asked.

Ikuto mirrored Amidio's smirk, before blowing out the single torch that lit the hall. It was pitch black but since we had the heightened senses of an assassin, we were fine. Grunts and yells were heard in the room as Sora and Ikuto fought the guards. Since they couldn't see anything, we had a advantage.

* * *

Normal POV

A light came on as Ikuto took out his flashlight. He directed the light straight towards Amidio's eyes. Amidio fell on his bottom and scurried backwards, away from the four teenagers.

"It's nice to see you so scared now and oh so _alone_," Ikuto said tauntingly.

"Wha- How did you-?" Amidio stammered out.

Ikuto strode towards Amidio with 3 lengthy steps. He crouched down so he was on the same eye level as him. Fear was clearly shown in Amidio's eyes as Ikuto grabbed him by his collar and brought him right in front of his face.

"Why are there so many organization shut downs happening these past few months," Ikuto asked.

Amidio's normally half lidded eyes widened a fraction, "I-I don't know what you're t-talking about!" His face clearly betrayed his words.

Ikuto's eyes narrowed to cat like slits as he grasped Amidio's shirt tighter, "You have 10 seconds to talk before I make sure you never utter another sound, ever."

He threw Amidio harshly against the hard, cold brick wall. Him, Amu, Sora, and Yoru surrounded Amidio in a tight circle. Each had their own weapon of choice ready in their hands. Amidio looked around frantically for any sort of escape. Unfortunately for him, society was miles and miles away from the mountain. Even if he was able to escape, he would probably freeze outside after walking a few miles.

Amidio closed his eyes and gulped in as much air as possible. His hands clenched and unclenched. Beads of sweat rolled down his face.

"So, are you ready to talk, or would you rather have your tongue cut out?" Ikuto asked venomously.

Amidio exhaled a huge breath he didn't even know he was holding, "Alright, they say that a mystery organization is slowly taking down all the organizations one by one,"

"Why?" Ikuto hastily.

Amidio merely shrugged and said, "I don't know, apparently they're climbing the ranks and trying to be the strongest organization out there,"

Ikuto smirked, "I see, thanks for your time but we don't need you anymore," he said before quickly snapping Amidio's neck.

As his lifeless body fell to the ground, the group of four broke into a run. Well except for Amu and Yoru, who had to be carried by Ikuto and Sora. Ikuto carried Amu bridal style while Sora carried Yoru on her back. Of course Amu resented the idea of being bridal carried by Ikuto greatly, but was ignored.

"Ikuto, there's a room filled with vehicles in the north wing of this place. After you round that corner make two lefts and stop at the last door," Yoru instructed.

"And where did you get that information?" Ikuto smirked.

Yoru mirrored his smirk and tapped his nose with his index finger. As predicted, there was a room filled with snow mobiles, snowboards, skis, and ski doos. Ikuto and Sora brought out the ski-doos and put them on the snow patch. On Ikuto's ski doo, Amu was sitting in the front while Ikuto was standing behind the ski doo. Sora was sitting on the front of her ski-doo though while Yoru sat in the back holding her waist.

"W-wait! Why can't I ride with Sora instead!" Amu argued.

"Because, we need to balance out the weight so we don't slow down," Ikuto said settling himself down behind Amu and grabbing onto the controls.

"He's right Amu. If both him and Yoru sit down on one ski-doo, then their big, fat asses will slow us down," Sora smirked.

Smirking really does run in the Tsukiyomi family, doesn't it?

Ikuto resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Yes of course Sora, but at least we'd still move. I bet if you and Amu rode on the same ski doo, you wouldn't even move. More likely because of you," he smirked at her furious expression.

"Let's go!" Sora said as she and Yoru rushed down the mountain.

"Shall we go then, princess?" Ikuto asked.

Amu blushed a deep red before yelling, "Just drive!"

As soon as Sora and Ikuto were out of the mountain building and riding along the mountain pass, they were surrounded again. It seems as though the henchmen decided to get them back. There were a lot of trees in the way, so it was difficult to drive through.

Sora and Yoru were surrounded by eight henchmen on skidoos. She tried to get them of her trail by swerving around a bit. Two reckless drivers were knocked out by accidentally hitting a few of the trees when trying to copy her.

Sora started to speed up but one driver was hot on her tail. The driver was neck in neck with Sora and tried to get closer to her ski doo. The rider behind the henchman driving tried to capture Yoru, but before he could, Yoru took out a gun from one of the secret compartments and shot him down. Losing control because of shock, the driver henchman started to swerve crazily and hit a tree.

Five of the drivers were still tailing Sora and Yoru.

Back at Amu and Ikuto, they were surrounded by thirteen henchmen on ski doos. Ikuto sped up and two of the fifteen drivers started to chase him on both sides. They were going at one hundred twenty kilometers per hour. Slowly the two henchmen on Ikuto's sides started to close in on him and Amu. When hey were only a few meters away, at the last minute Ikuto slowed down drastically and the two henchmen crashed into each other.

"Amu!" Ikuto called," Reach for the guns in the compartment in front of you and use them to start shooting!"

Amu nodded and opened the compartment to find a shotgun and an RPG-7. She turned around, leaned against Ikuto, and aimed at the henchmen. She shot one in the head, and the ski doo veered wildly. It crashed into another ski doo and created a small chain reaction until their were only six left.

Amu and Ikuto met side by side with Sora and Yoru.

"How many are behind you?" Ikuto asked Sora loudly.

"There are only five. How about you?" Sora yelled back.

"Eight," Ikuto said.

They were losing snow fast and more and more of the henchmen were trailing behind him.

'We have to think of something that'll knock them all out at the same time!' Sora thought. Then she thought of something.

With a snap, Sora asked Ikuto if he had any huge weapons on him. Ikuto replied with "Only a RPG-7 with one shell". Then he caught on to her plan. Ikuto quickly tossed her the RPG-7 and told Yoru to start driving. Sora got up and aimed the RPG-7 at the tip of the mountain. With one deep breath she shot the single shell at the mountain and it started to quake.

Right away, an avalanche started and flowed down the mountain. It engulfed all the henchmen at once and soon came after the Amu, Ikuto, Sora, and Yoru. They were going straight for a cliff and jumped off the edge into the black gorge.

* * *

**Rein: HONEY I'M HOOOOOOMEEEE! ;))))))) AFTER ONE YEAR, IM BACK! Please leave some reviews to spread the love. They are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
